A Misguided Passion: A Sam Winchester Love Story
by supernaturaldixon
Summary: Jaclyn always gets into trouble when the Winchester's are around. The 3 hunters have to learn to work together if they are going to find a way to rid the world of Rowena. Who will they turn to for help? Will Sam help Jaclyn with the darkness inside of her, or will the brothers unwillingly help her embrace it? I Do not own the rights to SPN or their characters, only my own.
1. Chapter 1: Winchestered

I quickly dig up the wooden floor of the house. I know the ghost will be back soon and I need to burn the bones! The gun is loaded next to me in case it returns. I pull up the boards, blood dripping from my hands, but I keep working. I finally have enough space to start digging! Suddenly, my flashlight blinks then goes out. The space around me drops to freezing and I get goosebumps. My breath is visible in the cold air and I know what this means. I slowly reach for the gun. It flies across the room to my left and I jerk my head to follow its location. I go to lunge at it, but the silhouette of the woman appears and I stop short. She reaches for me and I back up slowly. She flies across the room stopping right in front of me and grabs my heart. Forcing me to the ground, I lay in pain, gasping for air as she squeezes my heart, going to kill me. A gun shot goes off and she's gone. I lean my head back, still in a weakened state and I see the Winchesters standing there, upside down from the way I lie. Dean holding the shot gun and Sam next to him smirking at me. I roll my eyes and sit up.

I point to where I started digging "a little late to the party. The bodies over there somewhere." Dean goes over to the hole and picks up a shovel to dig.

Sam comes over to me and gets at eye level "I told you to wait" he lends a hand to let me up. I push it away and stand on my own not accepting his gesture.

"I'm fine. More people would've died if I waited for you snails." I retort to him. This isn't the first time we've run into each other on a hunt.

"Hate to break up the this lovers quarrel but we need to burn these bones" Dean hollers from the hole. I literally snort at him as I walk over. I lift up another shovel they brought but Sam grabs it before I can start to dig. He holds out a flash light with his other hand for me to take.

"You should take it easy" he smiles in the dim lit basement. Although I hate it when he's right, I know my heart is too weak to effectively help dig further. I hand it over and man the flashlight while they dog together.

It doesn't take long for the 2 of them to dig up the body. We salt them and watch them burn, the women returning only once but quickly shattered with another gunshot. After the bones burn, I grab my things and get ready to head out "see ya round" I begin to head up the staircase.

"Wow, can't stay for a beer?" Dean asks walking out with me.

"I don't know, Sammy alright with that?" I smirk towards him. He just rolls his eyes and walks ahead of us.

"I don't know what it is with you two. Meet us as The Motel on Main and we'll get some drinks." He walks to his car.

"Alright, fine. See ya soon" I shout back getting into my 88 jeep. I pull out of the lot and drive to the motel I'm staying at.


	2. Chapter 2: Bar Talk

I take a quick shower and pack my things. I throw on my favorite ripped jeans, an AC/DC T-shirt and my lace up combat boots. I throw my hair in a high pony tail and put on some eyeliner. No need to dress up for them. I get to the motel about 40 minutes later and knock on their door.

"Yea!" I hear Dean holler "Come in."

I open the cracked door and walk in. I see Sam sitting at the table on the laptop, wearing the same thing he was wearing before. Dean walks out of the bathroom in just his jeans. His abs can make any woman melt, even the ones who don't like hunters like myself.

"Oh come on Mr. flabby, put on a shirt and let's go" I joke with him.

He looks down at his chest and back up to me with a hurt expression then laughs "2 minutes." And he walks back into the bathroom.

I take a seat across from Sam and just look at him. I finally speak up "you coming with us this time or what?"

"Yea, I'll be there." He says not taking his eyes away from the laptop when he answers me.

"Can you not be an annoying big brother tonight?" I ask another question.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he peaks up to me, his eyes glimmering. He knows damn well what I'm talking about.

Dean walks back out "let's go" he grabs his leather jacket and opens the door. We take his car and I sit in the back seat. It only takes a few minutes to get there and we go inside as the rain begins to fall. We walk over and stand around a high top table. Dean eyes the hottest bartender in the room and nods his head at her. She instantly comes over. He orders a round of beers and shots. She walks away with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. After 2 rounds of beer and 3 shots later, I'm feeling the booze run through me and letting lose a little bit.

"What took you so long to figure this case out anyway?" I ask them sipping my drink.

"Well, if someone didn't take all the evidence from the police station, we might've figured it out sooner" Sam sips his beer after quipping back to me.

"Seriously Jacks, you've got to stop doing that!" Dean sips his with a smile.

I sip mine, "whatever you guys, you're just mad I beat ya too it!"

"We saved your ass!" Dean retuned laughing

I glare back hard at him then his brother "I had it under control"

"Like that time in Nevada?" Sam mentions. He always likes to bring up that incident. I roll my eyes at him and finish my beer, not giving him a real response.

"I'll get another round!" Dean tells us walking towards the bar.

Sam and I stand there, silently. I'm suddenly aware of the awkward height difference between us. I stand at a solid 5'8. But his tall frame can make any one under 6'1 feel short.

"Jackie, you really shouldn't be hunting alone." Sam says leaning down on the table, an elbow resting on it.

"Here we go again" I moan out annoyed.

"It's not safe for you! Dean and I have our run ins. What are you gonna do when you can't get away from something?" He asks.

"Well, it'll have been a good run" I shrug, not knowing the real answer. He gives me a look, waiting for more "hopefully it won't come to that. Look, Sam, we've been through this before. I'm gonna hunt, and it's just better if I hunt alone. Less people get hurt that way."

Dean drops 3 more beers on the table "get hurt what way?" He asks.

"Nothing" is all I say giving Sam a look to drop it. He shrugs and drinks the new beer his brother brought back.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend

A bit later Dean is off laying some more ground work with the bartender. Sam found some local guys who attended Stanford to talk to and I'm shooting darts in the corner by myself.

"You're a pretty good shot" a voice says from behind. I turn suddenly and am face to face with a gorgeous man.

"You should see me on the ground" I flirt back with him.

"Police officer?" He asks coyly, raising a perfectly shaped brown eye brow. I shake my head no. "Military?" He asks.

"No, I meant hunting grounds" I chuckle to him.

He laughs as well, with the most perfect pitch and tone I've heard come from a man "oh, ok." He gets out, "I'm Mark." He reaches out his hand to shake mine.

I reach mine out in return "Jackie. It's nice to meet you." He shakes it softly and let's go.

"What brings you here? Can't be a local, I know them all." He asks. His green eyes shine in the light, reflecting off his perfectly blonde combed hair.

"I'm just passing through with some friends. A road trip" I explain with my predetermined lie.

"That's too bad. There's a lot to see in this town. How long are you here for?" He asks smiling. His smile lopsided, but in a cute way. He has a minor chipped front tooth. One you can tell has been there for years.

"I don't really know anymore" I flirt with him. He smiles at my answer.

"Would you like me to show you around tomorrow? Can end the tour with dinner?" He asks bluntly.

I chuckle lightly "you don't waste any time" I say coyly. It's been a long time since I've flirted like this but it comes back naturally.

"If I don't ask you out. I'm sure one of the other hooligans here will" he says looking around the bar.

"You know, that's a really good idea. I'd love a tour and dinner Mark" I respond to his invite.

He smiles brightly. "Great. Let me buy you another drink. Beer?" He asks walking backwards towards the bar. I nod my head to confirm. "Ok, 1 minute" he holds up his finger then turns around. I then turn my attention back to the dart board and finish the round I was in the middle of.

When he returns he hands me the beer and makes a toast "to meeting new people" his eyes shine.

"To meeting new people" I smile back, clinking our beers. I take a big sip and when I put the drink down I see Sam walking over to us. I turn to Mark "so, what is it that you do here?" I ask.

But before he could get the answer out Sam is next to us "Jackie, we need to get going." He says. He turns to Mark and extends his hand "Hi. I'm Sam, Jackies friend" he emphasized the word friend. I roll my eyes.

"Mark" he says casually taking his hand not faltered by Sam's tone.

"I don't need to go Sam. I'm fine here, thanks." I tell him turning back to face Mark.

"Deans outside waiting" Sam insists "it's important, it's about the trip" he raises an eyebrow. I sigh lowly and look at Mark sadly.

"I have to go, I'm so sorry" I say putting the beer down.

"Not a problem. I'll see you tomorrow then, how about out front of the bar at 2 o'clock?" He asks

"Perfect! I'll see you tomorrow" I wave walking outside with Sam. We get outside and to the car but Dean isn't anywhere to be seen. "Where's Dean?" I ask looking around confused.

"He went home with the bartender. I'm driving back" he says opening my car door. "Get in"

"What? Why the hell did you lie?" I spit out annoyed at him, putting my hands on my hips.

"Cause I wanted to leave and I'm not coming back to pick you up" he says leaving the door open for me and walking around to the driver side. I debate going with him or staying with Mark inside, but decide against it. Id have to explain about Sam and don't care that much to get him involved with Mark. I puff at Sam and get in. He starts to car and drives off in be Impala. I sit there, shocked Dean let Sam even drive it and watch the trees pass me by in a blur from the speed and the booze.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleep

We get back to the motel and when we get inside I use the bathroom. I come out and go to get my things. I grab my bag and search for my keys. I can't find them. "Damn it, I know there in here!" I stammer out of frustration and annoyance.

"What? Your keys?" Sam asks sitting on the bed. I look up and he is smiling his dopey smile.

"Where are they Sam?" I stomp my foot to prove how angry I am.

"Your such a kid when your drunk! I'm not gonna let you drive like that" he laughs out softly.

"I'm fine" I mutter angry "give me my keys."

"Nope" he returns.

"Come on, I'm not even that drunk!" I throw my bag down and everything falls out of it. He just stares at me laughing. I huff down to the ground to pick everything up and stuff it back into my bag.

"Can you at least get me a room? I'm not sharing a bed with either of you muts" I try to insult him but he doesn't care.

"Office is closed, it's 3 in the morning. Besides, Dean's with the bartender and I have the impala. He won't be back for awhile. You'll sleep over there" he nods to the other bed in the room that's for Dean.

I grunt walking over to the bed and get in. I quickly pull the covers down and when I'm under the covers I remove my jeans, not being able to sleep with pants on and he goes to turn off the light. I lay angry and annoyed in the bed at Sam for pulling me out of the bar and making me stay in their gross room. I fall asleep pretty quickly despite my emotions trying to control me. Sam's phone rings later in the morning and he picks up groggily.

"Hello?" He whispers. "Jackie's sleeping" he says next. "No Dean, not like that" he whispers more. I try not to laugh as I feel like I could hear his eyes rolling when he said that to him. "I'm not going to wake her up Dean. I'll come get you. Where?... Alright, 10 minutes." And with that I hear him moving slowly out of the bed. I take a peak of him in his boxer briefs before he puts on his pants and a shirt. His abs might not be as formed as his brothers but damn his arms can strangle a bear, or grip a girl.. I shake the thought out of my head before it goes any further. I close them quickly before he can turn around and catch me. A few minutes later, after he's gone and the sound of the Impala's engine is no longer lingering in the air I take a quick shower and get out of there before Dean can come back at start with his horrible jokes.


	5. Chapter 5: A Date

I get to my motel and realize I have 2 hours before I'm suppose to meet Mark for our date. I add mascara to my typical eye liner only look and check myself out in the mirror. I'm not crazy about make up and think those 2 items are the essentials. I feel satisfied and then go after my hair. It's so thick, I can never do anything with it. I pull it back into a single French braid. I pull some loose ends out and let them fall around my face to frame it. It will have to do. I go into my bag and sigh at the shirt choices I have. There's not much. After trying on a few different options I decide to wear a white T-shirt that shows just a little bit of stomach and put on my dark low riser jeans. I lace up the boots from last night and it's time to head out.

I arrive to the bar and Mark is waiting outside. He's in jeans and a button up shirt. He looks clean cut and relaxed. My stomach drops. With the anticipation I forgot how long it's been since I've gone out on a date, or for that matter, been with a man intimately. I don't have time to stress about it because Mark sees me and smiles. I jump out of the lifted jeep and walk over to him.

He gives me a hug "you ready?" His smile never fades.

"Sure thing, where too first?" I ask.

"Surprise!" He says. I follow him across the street to a park. We walk through the park into a more wooded area. I don't worry because I have my knife tucked into my boots, ready for anything. Between the woods I spot a picnic set up. I look at him curiously and he just smiles "I didn't think a dinner date was going to be enough. We get a few steps closer and he adds "2 dates in 1 day sounds much better to me."

I just smile, speechless. He went all out for only having a few hours to plan. I walk over to the picnic area and take a seat on the ground. He takes out 2 wine glasses and opens a bottle of white wine. Towards the middle of the picnic I get a phone call from Dean. I ignore the call and turn the cell phone off. Mark wouldn't have minded if I picked up but I assured him I didn't want to and apologized for not turning it off sooner.

After lunch he shows me the landmarks of the town and other hidden spots the locals like to keep to themselves.

We go somewhere casual for dinner. I insisted. I didn't feel dressed appropriately for somewhere nice. Through out the day I learned that Mark is one of two doctors in town. He works in the hospital in the city one town over and is saving to open his own practice. He's a widow. His wife passed away 5 years ago to heart failure. We don't talk much about it as I can tell it upsets him still. I tell him I just graduated with a masters in business but that I'm not ready to settle down and work yet, that's why I'm traveling with friends. Friends who he thinks went to the same college and just graduated as well. We have a good time together and don't leave until the restaurant is closing. He walks me back to my car in the chilly night air, an arm wrapped around me

"Can I see you again Jaclyn?" He asks, turning to give me, our bodies inches apart. I barely blush and nod my head. He leans in for a kiss and I let him. The kiss is short and sweet but it made my stomach twist. He watches me get in my car before he walks away.

I get back to the motel and crawl into bed with a smile on my face. I can't stay here long, but I can have fun while I'm here. I turn my phone on and have 3 voicemails. Two from Dean and one from Sam.

Deans first message says: "yo, jacks.. Where'd you disappear to this morning? Didn't want me to see you do the walk of shame?" He chuckles and hangs up. I laugh and delete the message.

Sams message says: "Jackie, it's Sam. There's this case in Colorado were gonna head out too. Just wanted to check in. Give one of us a call." And he hangs up. I roll my eyes, he's like an annoying big brother I don't even want. Delete.

Deans second message: "alright bitch, were out of here. Try and stay out of trouble." I hear an engine come to life and the message is over. It was recorded 3 hours ago. I delete the message and go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: One Night

The next morning I wake up and get ready. I call Mark and see if he wants to go out that night. We meet at the only other bar in town and start drinking. After a couple hours of fun he invites me back to his place. We get to his house and he opens us some beer. "I have to say Jaclyn, I'm having a lot of fun with you" he smiles that perfectly lop sided smile.

I smile back and scoot a bit closer to him. "Me too" I respond sheepishly, meaning it. It's probably just the drinks talking but I let it take over me, enjoying what I'm feeling and what I'm getting back.

He sighs "I'm gonna tell you something I don't think I should" he looks at me. I bat my eyes waiting. "You are the first woman I've had in this house since my wife passed" he finishes and looks at me with vulnerable eyes.

I lean back just a little, startled at his confession.

"I don't, I don't know what to say." I tell him honestly. He smiles just a little and my heart yearns for him. This man lost the women he loved so young, that must be so hard.

"May I?" He asks leaning into me and cutting off my thinking. I nod just a little back allowing him and he kisses me softly. The kiss quickly turns into more and we are in his bedroom rather quickly and things move quickly there as well. Afterwards when we get dressed we sit back down on the bed next to each other. He looks at me "I'm sorry if that was too forward Jaclyn." He apologizes to me.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry. That all just happened, you know." I agree with him not too proud of how fast we just let things go.

"can we see each other again?" He asks me with glistening eyes.

"I'd like that" I return with a small smile. He leans in and kisses me softly. He stands up and walks me to the door. He drives me to the bar we met at, and I get in my car and drive back to the motel.

I lay there in bed, turning back and forth. My mind racing. Mark is a great guy, someone who deserves more than what I can offer. He lost the most important person to him and I can't allow myself to try and fill that for him. I throw the blanket of of me and begin to grab all my stuff and throw it into the truck. I leave my keys in the drop box and drive off.

I drive for 16 hours before stopping to rest. I get a motel room and fall right into the bed. I wake up, and shower. Afterwards, I sit in front of my laptop and search for work. Search for something that will bring back my own form of normal.


	7. Chapter 7: Utah

I find myself working a case in Utah by the next day. I pull up to the police station and grab my FBI badge out of the glove compartment. As I walk towards the police station I see a familiar black Chevy parked at the back of the lot. I sigh lowly and know I can't go in their as FBI anymore. I walk over to the car and lean against it, waiting for them to come out and find out what they learned.

About a half hour later I see them walking out. Dean spots me first and he hollers to me "off the car" he opens his hands wide suggesting I should know better. I roll my eyes and hoist myself off. They walk over and Dean smiles going in for a quick hug.

"Glad we got here first, wouldn't be any files left to look at" he waves a few things up in the air afterwards.

"Copies? Ugh, those machines always run!" I roll my eyes trying to grab it from him. He pulls it back and I glare at him. "What'd you learn?" I ask him after he hands over the file and I open it to start looking myself.

Sam speaks up "both bodies were torn apart. No heart. Werwolf, like we figured."

"Gonna go look around tonight. Stay on watch. Seems to be hunting near the mountains" Dean adds in.

"Cool, I'll tag along" I add.

"You can move on to another case, we got this" Sam says.

I look up to him, the sun blocked by clouds "I'm already here! Might as well be useful." I fight with him.

"Here we go again" Dean says walking over to the driver side of the car to stay out of it.

"You'll just get in the way, I'm not trying to be mean Jackie." He says back.

"What are you, 12?" I make fun of him "your not trying to be mean? Like your gonna hurt my feelings." I roll my eyes at him. "I'll follow you!" I shout behind me to the two of them not allowing him to argue it any further. I follow them to a running trail that goes through a mountain. I grab the strongest jacket I have in the jeep and throw on some gloves.

I get out and walk over to them. Both in stronger jackets then mine but nothing like a winter coat. I rub my hands together trying to stay warm.

"It's freezing out here!" say trying to warm up, keeping my feet moving.

"It's Utah Jackie. In winter" Sam gives me a matter of fact look. I give him a no shit Sherlock one in return and he just looks away.

"I'll play by your rules tonight boys, what's the plan?" I look at Dean first and then Sam.

"You and Sam will walk the path together, keep an eye out while you are walking and your ears open. I'll walk through the woods and see if anything stands out." He finishes explaining. I nod my head and follow Sam down the path to begin a small search.


	8. Chapter 8: Fight & Hunt

It's a pretty empty night on the trail, probably due to the fact that it's below freezing. We see one woman run past us on her way down and it's silent from there. We walk slowly, and I listen to the sound of our footprints on the fresh falling snow. I shiver loudly.

Sam speaks up "you really should come prepared" he takes off his jacket. He goes to hand it over to me but I refuse to take it.

"You know it's not really considered being a gentlemen if you're rude while trying to do so." I scowl back to him.

"You want it or not?" He asks annoyed.

"No." I say sternly. He shrugs and puts it back on.

"It's not everyday we have a case in the middle of friggen winter in Utah" I say defending myself.

"We?" He asks looking at me from the side

"Well we have been running into each other for a couple years now" I add "worked a few cases together"

"And they always turn out so well" Sam sort of whispers sarcastically.

"What was that?" I ask although I know what he said.

"Nothing" he mumbles back

"You know Sam, your such an ass!" I stop walking "you always say these things, these insults. It's getting really old!"

He turns around "I'm just saying, things always go south when you're around."

"Right, cause me causing a few mishaps in a case is even comparable to starting the apocalypse!" I yell. He gives me a hurt look but I keep going "how do you even do that? Like how does someone start the end of the world?" I wait for a response, not truly knowing the story behind that one. I've heard stories from passing hunters but nothing confirmed.

"Forget it" he says trying to walk forward.

"No, really!" I push more not knowing the details "I mean you, and Dean ended it too.. But you started it so that's the least you could've done." I roll my eyes.

He turns and rubs his chin "yes, I started the apocalypse. You think that is something that just happened? It was happening no matter if I was involved or not" he says, he goes to say more but we hear Dean yell,

"Damn it you guys! Knock it off!" We look up to where the voice came from and see him. He waves us over and we creep up through the woods. We walk just a bit further into the woods and see something.

We stop walking, the snow making it hard to stay quiet in. We crouch down and watch. There, a woman is scolding a young child.

"You can't keep doing this! We have to move now!" She yells quietly to him.

"I'm hungry!" The little boy returns to her, blood on his hands.

"I was getting you food! You killed people! You're going to put us on the radar" she hushes to him rubbing at bus hands.

"I don't care, we will kill them and eat their hearts too!" The boy says back. Their voices carrying through the dead of night. With what we all just heard, Dean raises his gun and steps forward. Sam goes to stop him but I hold him back. The woman turns and sees us. She instantly changes and snarls her nasty teeth towards us, the boy does the same. It's a 3 on 2 match. Easily a victory.

"You know what this means" Dean starts to say "he won't stop now that he has tasted human heart"

"He will! I'll make sure of it!" She fights for her son. "I did! I stopped!" She adds

"Doesn't matter, you'll go back, it's part of you now" Dean then takes another step, the snow crunching under his weight.

"Please" she pleads with the hunter.

A gun shot goes off and the boy's body falls to the ground. Dean turns around and I shrugs back at him. The gun in my hand smoking in the cold.

"Noooo!" The woman falls down and holds the boy weeping.

"What the hell?" Sam asks lowering my arm down from shooting position.

"He killed people. Dean was distracting her. It had to be done!" I explain. Dean turn backs to the woman and she's weeping. "Go on" I whisper out to him.

"She doesn't eat humans, you heard her!" Sam argues to me.

"She used to" I spit back "did you miss that part?" I ask like he's oblivious.

"No! I didn't! My parents fed me the hearts! I didn't kill, I've never killed!" She pants out in the wild back to us.

"How can we trust her?" I ask them

"We can't" Dean says keeping his gun trained on the wolf. Her eyes stare at the gun.

"Dean, Jackie. She doesn't kill. She's not a monster." He says firmly. We stand in silence and the snow continues to fall. Dean lowers the gun.

"Don't let us run across you again" he mutters out. She nods and lifts the boys lifeless body off the ground. I sigh and turn around, heading back to the car. I get to my jeep and as I go to close to the door, even opening it and getting in before Sam is there holding it open from me shutting it.

"You really are something else!" His eyes piercing through me.

"There can't be grey areas when it comes to monsters! They are what they are!" I get out of the car getting in his face "I've been there, and it doesn't end well. I'm telling you now, this will come back to get you, she'll kill someone, and that's on you!"

He steps back and rolls his eyes "and if it does we will deal with it then!" He argues "it may never happen!"

I go to speak up but Dean interrupts us "knock it off! We have another case. Jackie, I think you can come along on this one, help steal those police files." He changes the subject.

"What case?" Sam's annoyed voice speaks out, not wanting me to come along.

"The vampire" Dean adds

"The one in Oklahoma?" I question them familiar with it.

Dean asks "You know it?" Raising his eyebrows.

"Yea, I was following it too. Making sure it was a pattern."

"Good, so your caught up on it. Saves us time" Dean walks from us and to his car. Sam just stares at me. I shrug my shoulders waiting for him to say what he wants to say. He stands for a few seconds longer then turns and walks away.

"Try and keep up!" I holler out to them getting back into my jeep and leaving.


	9. Chapter 9: Camo Bar

We know one thing about this vampire. It's hunting ground. For the last 4 months, on the last Friday of every month a woman goes missing from the Camo Bar. He drugs them then bleeds them. It's now Tuesday of the last week of the month. "We need to go! We can't let someone else get killed" I argue with Sam and Dean.

"In case you haven't noticed Jackie, you look very similar to the other girls who've been found dead and drained" Dean points out pulling up the pictures on the laptop of the deceased. I was easily able to swipe a disc from the sheriff's office.

I roll my eyes "and so do half of the other people at the bar! We have to do this!" I fight more "this week!"

"We can't just go to the bar and sit back and wait for something to happen." Sam adds agreeing with me.

"We won't! One of you can get a job as security, having access to everything. Me and whatever one doesn't do that will go as bar goers!" I say quickly. "You guys don't have to do this, but I'm not just going to sit back and wait. I'm going." I say sternly to them both "enough people have died from this prick!" I add on.

"Damn it. She's right" Dean admits pushing the laptop away from him. Sam sighs heavily and nods "I just don't like the idea of you going in there" Dean says.

"I'll be fine Dean." I tell him "I can handle myself, it's the other girls I'm worried about" I say.

He nods understanding. "I'll go apply for a job" Dean says and stands up with a disgusting look on his face "Sammy, can you make me one of those resume things?" He points to the computer.

"You sure you don't want me to do security?" Sam asks his brother.

Dean laughs "dude, you do not look like the security type. You'll go in undercover with Jackie." He walks into the bathroom shutting the door and turning the shower on.

"What kind of bar is this?" He asks pulling up Google.

"Well that's the thing, it's not really a bar." I bite my lower lip not thrilled to be the one to tell him this.

"It's a club." Sam says after pulling up the site. I nod slightly.

"And it's themed" I speak lowly. I'm glad I waited until they were in for the hunt to tell him about the location.

"Themed?" He asks raising an eyebrow not really following.

"Ya, this week is body paint black light" I say.

"What the hell does that even look like?" He asks floored.

I shrug "white and neon colors. You paint yourselves with glowing ink, paint and stuff like that." I try to explain "wear bright colors and stuff" I say. I've researched a head of time and looked through pictures from the last time they held this kind of theme.

"Oh great" he sits back. "Let's not tell Dean just yet" he adds in. I nod agreeing with him and he changes the tab on the computer when we hear the shower go off.


	10. Chapter 10: Undercover

That Friday night I meet them at the bar. Dean was hired on the spot, the company impressed with his resume and background as a navy seal. Sam did a good job writing a fake resume for him. I wait inside the bar at the entrance for Sam to arrive from his motel.

He enters the room and doesn't notice me yet, his height should be an advantage. I sigh when I see what he's wearing. He sticks out like a sore thumb. He's wearing jeans and a button up plaid shirt. His hair combed back. He spots me and his eyes light up just a little. I'm glad he's far away as I blush. He walks over and speaks up "this is something else" he looks around and appears to be nervous before turning to look back down to me "you uhh.. You look great Jacks" he says rubbing a hand around his neck. I give him a weird look at the nickname he never uses.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I ask him in return, ignoring the compliment.

"I don't do...This." He gestures around and at his clothes.

I sigh again and take a few things out of my bag and drag him to a corner for more space. "Alright, first, please tell me your wearing a white shirt under that awful plaid one?" I ask unbuttoning the top button to see before he can answer.

"Yea" he says taking over and unbuttoning the rest. He takes it off and gives it to me. I throw it to the side "hey" he gives me a look.

"You have like 50 of those. Forget about it!" I say untucking the shirt quickly. He adjusts oddly as I do. I find a small hole in his jeans and rip it wider. I pull out a razor I hid in my outfit and distress a few other spots on his jeans.

"You have a razor?" He asks me.

"You'd be surprised what girls carry around with them" I say finished up with the pants. I pull out the neon ink I used on myself and put a design on his right arm. I move to his left arm and he still stands stiff and uncomfortable. "you need to loosen up Sam. We're here to find this bastard and we can't stick out!" I say finishing up. I reach up to his face and draw some lines and dots under his eyes. I get off my tip toes and step back. "That'll do, I guess" I say putting the things back into my bag. I look back up and shake my head in disagreement.

"What now?" He asks shrugging looking down at his arms, obviously uncomfortable.

"Can you come down a bit?" I ask waving my hand up and down to get him to lower his body. He does and I run my hands through his hair messing it up a bit. I finish and he stands up. "Bed head. Perfect" I say feeling accomplished. "If only it took me 4 minutes to get ready" I laugh. "Ready to go in?" I ask.

"I guess" he says. I lead us through the underground tunnel and into the bar.

We walk straight to the bar and order drinks. Sam sticks with beer and I order a vodka red bull. Sam pays the 16 dollar bill and we walk off to the side of the club. We observe for awhile but notice nothing. Dean walks over to us a while later, suited up as security with an earpiece in his left ear.

"This place is awesome!" He says when he walks up to us.

"Find anything interesting yet?" I ask him. He shakes his head no.

"Us either" Sam says back to him.

"Well why don't you too stop being flies on the wall and get in there. Do some recon!" He pushes Sam forward with his hand. Sam gives him a look and Dean walks away.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. I'm gonna dance, see if anyone is acting weird or drugged without permission" I tell him smiling.

"Fine. I'll go this way" he gestures the opposite I direction.

"Meet me back at the bar in like 2 hours." I say walking away.


	11. Chapter 11: Two Choices

I go into the middle of the dance floor and just start to dance. It's not long before someone grinds up behind me. I leave my drink open for easy access to be spiked and dance a little longer. The song changes and I move on. There's no time to waste on horny and high club goers. Many bad dancers later, nothing is sticking out. Another song plays.

"Face to face - but miles away - building trenches out of empty spaces!"

I sway to the beat and two hands grab my waist. He's a surprisingly decent dancer and I move my hips with his.

"We could be beautiful without our war paint - our war paint.

and we could have it all - once we let our walls break, our walls break"

The beat picks up and we keep up the with the pace. My drink is still accessible, I keep my eyes on it.

"Scar to scar - I want to know - every story that you never told"

I know when this song is over I'll have to move on, But I close my eyes and continue to enjoy the dance while I can. The chorus plays again.

"Why in the hell do we fight on the front line. When we both know that we're here on the same side."

Suddenly the bridge of the song plays and I'm being pulled aside. I look back to see who the guy was but his face is blurred through the crowd and lights. I pull my hand away and turn around. It's Sam.

"What are you doing?" I yell at him annoyed.

We stand off, staring at each other. And as the chorus picks up again Sam is grabbing me. He pulls me close to him and kisses me. His lips are soft and he smells like lavender, lemon, and beer. His hands getting tangled in my hair pulling me closer to him, making my body push closely against his. My knees tremble but his arms hold me. I enjoy the kiss for another moment before I remember who it is I'm kissing.

"What. What are you doing?" I push away from him putting my hand to my mouth, feeling pins and needles. Already missing his lips on mine.

"I saw you dancing. With some stranger... I just couldn't watch it anymore." He says sounding protective of me.

"And kissing me?" I ask waiting for more, waiting for an answer to that specific question.

"I.. I don't know.. Must've been the beer" he shrugs averting his eyes from mine.

"Right. The 2 beers you had. Sam.." I begin to speak but he interrupts me.

"Let's just keep working. There's only like another hour before last call"

Although I want to talk to him about what just happened, he's right. I nod my head and walk off to the bar for my second vodka red bull. I finish the drink and put it on the bar top, waiting for assistance to get another.

"We never did finish our dance" a mans voice creeps up behind me.

I turn around and see Mark. My mouth gapes open and he laughs.

"Mark?!" I smile leaning in for a hug. I pull away "that was you?" I ask shocked with a smile.

"It sure was" he says reaching the bar. "May I?" He asks.

I nod "vodka redbull" I tell him. he orders us drinks "you're a great dancer!" I smile to him as we wait for the drinks.

"Nah, I just had a good partner" he smiles pulling out money to pay the tab. The waitress returns with our drinks and we cheers. We move closer to the dance floor to give way for the bar.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him still startled that I ran into him.

"Bachelor party!" He says. I look at him with a side glance and he chuckles "no, not me. My childhood best friend. He's getting married next week. He lives in town." He raises his drink to a buddy sitting in a VIP booth. I nod my head to him from a far. "What about you? Still on your road trip?" He asks.

"Yup, just going where the road takes us. Felt like trying something a bit different then the typical bar scene" I nod believing my own lie.

"This is different" he smiles his beautiful smile, showing the same chipped tooth.

"Hey, sorry I never called" I start to explain

He stops me "No. No. Hey, your passing through towns. I'm just glad I got to spend a weekend with you." he winks to me.

I blush "I'm just sorry, you are such a wonderful guy. You deserve better!" I sip my drink.

"Let's just have fun tonight. Or what's left of it." He says grabbing my hand and leading me to the dance floor. I look at his watch and notice there's not much time before last call. I let him lead me to the dance floor and he turns me away from him. He grabs my hips like before and we dance to the music. I lose myself with him around me. The last song comes on and I'm about to turn to face Mark. Before I turn I catch Sam in the corner with sad eyes and a look of disgust. He turns around and walks out of the bar. My stomach drops but as soon as I turn to face Mark, his lips are on mine. Bringing me back to just a few weeks ago and how much fun we had together, even just for a weekend!

The club clears out and Mark manages to get us one more drink. We go to the VIP section of the bar to meet his friends.

"Jaclyn, this is Ian" he introduces us. Ian can barely stand up and we don't talk much. I see Dean helping clear out the bar and he sees me. He gives me a questioning look and I hold up one finger and mouth 1 minute.

"Mark. I have to go. I'm so sorry to run off like this."

I kiss him on the mouth one more time and start to walk away, throwing my head back to finish my drink.

"Wait, will I see you again? You can't leave before Saturday night" he calls out.

"This time, I will call!" I smile to him. He smiles back and I leave.


	12. Chapter 12: Drugged

I walk out to the parking lot and find Sam leaning against Dean's car. His hair is coiffed back and he's wearing a jacket now. He looks up at me and then back down to the concrete.

"We need to talk!" I walk over. Swaying.

"Not now. Someone's about to be taken, or already is." He says trying to remind me of the case.

"No, now." I say with force. He looks up at me. All 5 of him do.

"Sam, why are there like 5 of you?" I stumble forward. I plant my foot down regaining my balance.

He grumbles "huh?"

"Sam. Help" I fall sideways. He reaches forward and catches me before I hit the ground. He leans down with me and puts me on my side.

"How much did you drink?" He asks.

"Only. 3." I get out. My mouth drying up.

"Jackie, really, how many?" He asks again sternly, something in his tone of voice.

"That's. All" I get out. I have a hard time keeping my eyes open.

"Damn it! You've been drugged! I have to make you throw up!" He yells out. I try to push him away but am too dizzy and sick. He forces his 2 fingers down my throat and a few moments later I'm throwing up on the ground. He holds my hair and rubs my back as I throw up my drinks.

Although I'm still dizzy, I know throwing up will help me. I begin to shiver and Sam takes off his jacket for me and lays it over me.

"Jaclyn?" Marks familiar voice calls out. I hear foot steps get closer. "What the hell happened?" He asks leaning down to face me. I try to hide my face from him, embarrassed to be seen this way.

"I could ask you that? She was with you last" Sam says in a deep tone.

"Wow. What?" Mark questions Sam.

"Her drink was spiked!" Sam spits. "And I suggest you get out of here before my brother comes out and someone else can watch her" he threatens.

"Sam" I try to calm him down but it comes out as a whisper and no other words follow.

Mark kneels next to me "she was roofied? We need to take her to a hospital!" Mark explains.

"She'll be fine,I'll take care of her." Sam returns.

"I'm a Doctor. She really should go to the ER" he tries again "file a report."

Deans voice is now ringing in my head "what's going on, Sam? Jackie?" He asks. His feet visible from where I'm laying.

"She was roofied." Sam explains what happened.

"Mark here, remember Mark?" Sam continues "thinks she should go to the hospital. I think he's trying to cover his ass since she was with him last!"

"Wow. Wow. If I did do this why would I come over to help? Wouldn't it be better for me to just leave?" Mark points out.

"Unless you were hoping the drug finally hit and she was out here passed out and alone!" Sam accuses.

Dean steps in "let's just stop this. We'll take care of Jackie. That's all there is to it. If we feel she needs to go to the hospital, then we will take her" I look up to see him gesture between himself and Sam.

"Fine. But as a doctor, I recommended you take her now!" He says "I'll talk to you soon, Jaclyn" he says to me and walks off.

"Dean" Sam says lowly. I look at him and his eyes are looking to his brothers. He's saying something to him without words. I look up to Dean and he nods, his eyes speaking in return. Sam lifts me into the back seat and Dean drives off to the motel. Dean dropped us off and drove away. Sam puts me on the bed and runs to the sink.

Suddenly everything is pins and needles! My entire body is freezing and my eyes are open. I gasp in shock and yell out "coldddd!" I look up and Sam is knelt next to the tub. "Whattt. Thhheee. Hhhheeeellll" my teeth clatter together.

"I'm sorry" he says turning the water off. "You passed out. You weren't waking up. I had to" he explains as I chatter my teeth.

I nod my head. Realizing how much it hurts and grabbing it. "It's so cold!" I plead with him. He nods and reaches for a towel.

He holds the towel open for me as I slowly stand up. I look down at my clothes and moan. I'm wearing white, in a bath tub. Sam notices what I was looking at and sheepishly turns his head.

I grab onto the railing and struggle to pull off the wet clothes. I finally do and wrap myself in the towel. Sam walks me out to one of the beds and I sit. Things are still dizzy and I lay back on the bed. "You can't sleep yet Jackie" he says.

"I know" I return to him. "Can I have something to put on?" I ask him.

"Uh sure" he says standing up. He stares down at his bag for a few moments

"One of your million plaid shirts would do" I suggest to him.

He reaches down into his bag "right." And walks it over to me.

"Just button it And throw it over my head. He bobs his head and does that. I let go of the towel and put my arms into the shirt. I stand up and let it fall to my knees. I kick the towel off the bed and get under the blankets.

"You can't.." He goes to say again

"I'm tired!" I moan out annoyed.

"Not yet!" He sits at my feet. Dean comes walking in with medical supplies. "Finally" Sam says getting up to help set something up.

"What's all this?" I ask barely keeping my eyes open.

"You need fluid" Sam explains getting ready to put an IV drop in.

"Did you steal this?" I look at Dean.

"Hospitals always have a surplus, they won't miss it" he says slinking off his suit jacket from working as security.

"I hate needles!" I fight Sam when he reaches for my arm.

"Seriously jacks? You hunt monsters, you wave katana swords and knives around and you don't like needles?" Dean tries to joke.

I try to give him a glare but it probably didn't do what I wanted it too so I retort back "they stick it in your veins! It's so weird! Ahhh" I let out a whine when Sam pushes it in. "You better have gotten it in right away" I moan looking down.

"You're set" Sam says walking to the other bed.

"Can I sleep yet?!" I ask.

"Now you can sleep" Sam assures me and I close my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13: War Paint

I wake up hours later to a raging headache. I go to move but everything is sore, even my eyes! I look down and see an IV in my arm. I look around. Sam is sleeping on the bed next to me and Dean is no where to be found.

"Sam!" I shout out. He opens his eyes and sits up slowly. He rubs them open.

He yawns "Ya?"

"What happened? Why do I hurt? Why is there an IV in my arm? In a motel? In your motel?" I look at him closer.

"What do you remember?" He asks

"Uh, you kissing me! There's that! We need to talk about that!" I say quickly.

He interrupts me "after that? What's the last thing you remember? We can talk later about that." He searches my eyes.

I sigh and try to think back but I don't remember a lot. "Mark!" I say suddenly "I got a drink with Mark!" I say "wait! Was I drugged? Did you guys get the vamp?" I ask hopeful.

Sam shakes his head no "but you were drugged"

"Damn it" I curse out

"Sorry Jackie, but I think Mark might have something to do with this" he says lowly not looking me in the eyes.

"What? No way!" I fight back.

"Oh come on, the odds of him showing up here! Me and Dean talked about it, it's just not right!" He fights back

"Why would Mark drug me? I would've left with him with out it" I say hoping to get a reaction. Nothing. I keep going. "Coincidences can happen, yanno" I add.

"Sure they can" he gives up. I cross my arms frustrated and let out a puff.

"I can't do this. My head is literally killing me. Please tell me you have some Advil or something?" I plead to him.

"Better. Dean swiped some morphine." He stands up and goes over to a bag. He takes out a liquid and a needle. I give him a weary look when I see it "don't worry, it goes into the line, not you" he pushes something in and I feel better.

A couple hours later after a few naps I take the IV out of my arm. I'm feeling better and just want to move. Sam tells me Dean is working the bar again tonight. They think since the vampire didn't get his bait, me, he might strike tonight. Pattern being important to this vampire

"You could go meet up with him if you want, I'm fine" I say putting my feet on the ground.

"It's alright. I'll stay" he returns.

I look at him and laugh. He looks at me confused

"You still have all that paint on!" I laugh out. He looks down at his arms and chuckles.

"Hah. Well look at you!" He points to the mirror. I look over and gasp. Not only is my makeup smeared across my eyes, the paint is smeared across my cheeks. I walk slowly over to the sink and put some warm water and soap on it. I rub at my face but only the makeup comes off.

"Damn, what is this permanent?" I say out loud grabbing the sink for grip to balance myself. Sam walks over to me and grabs the towel from my hand.

He pours some vodka on the towel "let me" and then he lightly rubs at my cheek. He shows me the towel and shows me what he got off and smiles. "Sit" he points to the bed. I go back to the bed and sit. He grabs more towels and starts washing the paint from my legs.

"Sam, about last night" I say. He looks up to me waiting for more. "What was that? Really?" I ask him wanting an answer.

"Yanno Jackie." He rubs my arms clean when he finally responds to me, adding more vodka to the towel. "I don't really know. You and I. All we do is bicker."

"Ya, what's with that too? It's like your my big brother or something." I joke with him trying to release some tension from between us.

He doesn't respond instead hands over the hand towel "can you?" He asks. I take it from him and start to rub at his face.

"I mean, I don't really know what to think. I always thought we didn't get along. It was just how we were together." I say finishing his face. I hand it back to him and he adds more liquid to it. He starts at my face, being careful around my eyes.

He moves closer to me and I can smell him again. I smell the lavender, the lemon and now it's vodka not beer. He says lowly "without our war paint." I look at him strangely because of what he just said. Then I remember the song playing when he kissed me. And he kisses me again now and my eyes soften remembering last night, only now, it's not as forceful.

I let him kiss me, only he pulls away this time. He looks me in the eyes and I say "I'll take off yours if you take off mine" and smile. He smiles back and kisses me again. I fall down to the bed and he crawls on top of me. He doesn't put his weight on me. He keeps his one hand on my face as we kiss. I lift up his plaid shirt I'm wearing but he stops me.

"We shouldn't" he looks at me. I grab his head and stare into his lustful eyes.

"we should" I pull him in again. He lifts the shirt off my head and pulls at his pants. He grabs a condom and returns.

He looks at me one more time "are you sure about this" he asks softly.

"So sure" I respond. He smiles and comes back on top of me, kissing me more.

The sex is simple, and passionate. He's careful and caring. There's not a lot of talking, because there doesn't need to be. We mesh together. After, we lay there together, speechless. I finally lean up to lay on top of him so I'm facing him.

"Hey" I say to him. He chuckles and moves the hair away from my face. He leans up and kisses me. We kiss for a bit longer before we stop.

"There's still paint on me" I look at my arms.

"I'll get it" he sits up slipping his boxer briefs back on followed by his jeans. He grabs the towel and the vodka and washes off my arms. I watch him in

silence.

After I put his plaid shirt back on and stand up. "I need to shower, this vodka smell is overwhelming." I kiss him on the cheek and go into the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14: Things Stay the Same

"So" I begin to say when I get out of shower and turn the water off. "What happens next?" I ring my hair out one last time and wrap it in a towel. There's no response. I peak my head out of the bathroom and look out. Sams face is serious as he is looking at the laptop. "Hello? Sam?" I say with a whistle.

"Huh?" He finally looks up.

"What happens next?" I say walking out. I rifle through his bag looking for another shirt to wear.

"Well, hopefully Dean can take care of this vampire tonight or we have to come back next month." He says looking at the screen again.

I look at him confused and state "not what I meant, but okay. What are you looking at?" I ask him.

"There's something going on in the east. a lot of random storms. I think Dean and I should look into it next."

I nod my head as I pull the shirt over my towel. I drop the towel as the shirt falls to my knees.

"Good idea. I can come too." I say unwrapping my hair.

He looks at me with concerning eyes "I don't think that's a good idea"

"What?" I put a leg out in front of me and put my hands on my hips.

"I don't think you should come" he shrugs.

I spit back "are you serious? You're doing it again!"

"What am I doing?" He asks clueless keeping calm.

"Being a big brother! I don't need you to protect me Sam. I'm damn good at being a hunter." I argue

"You were just roofied, I don't think it's something you will be up for" he says back, in a calm tone. It makes me more angry.

"You don't think I'm up for anything Sam! You do this every time I run into you guys. You try to push my aside." I ask "why?"

He doesn't answer but asks me a question "how did you get into hunting?" He looks at me curiously.

I roll my eyes "well, we're not dating and we don't work together, so I don't think that's really any of your damn business" I start to grab whatever is mine in the room and put a pile together. He just watches me. "Damn it, Sam!" I say throwing my phone on the bed. "We're right back to where we stared! Bickering again." I turn to him. He shrugs. "Forget it, you and your brother go off and do your thing, I'll do mine. See you around." I grab my stuff in a bundle under my arm and walk to the door.

He stands up. "Where are you going?" He asks

"Like it matters to you" I spit slamming the door behind me. I walk to the end of the motel and find the pay phone. I wait around for a cab and take it to my car. I get inside plug in the phone and turn it back on when it has enough charge. I see one new voicemail and open it with hope it was from Sam. It's from Mark.

"Jaclyn- please call me. Are you alright? I want to make sure you are alright."

A small smile creeps up on my face. And I dial marks number.


	15. Chapter 15: Trickled

He meets me at the motel room I have and I let him in. His face is oozing with concern when I see him. I give him a smile.

"Are you alright?" He walks in taking a hold of my hand.

"I told you over the phone. I'm fine" I reassure him

"Did they take you to the hospital?" He asks seeing a bruise on my arm where Sam inserted he IV.

I pull it back to try and hide it. "No, no need too" He glares at me. "Hey, I'm fine. And your here now, so I'm even better." I walk over to the bed and sit down.

"Why are you staying in a motel? There's a really nice hotel just a few miles away" he looks around.

"I'm a graduate student on a road trip. I'm not rolling in the money" I laugh.

"Right. Sorry" he grins. "Where are your friends" he lingers on the word friends, his tone getting a bit deeper.

"Different motel. Got in a fight and I needed to let him cool down" I say looking through him thinking of Sam. My fists clench.

"The tall one?" He questions. I blink and look at him not through anymore after asking the question that way. "He was extremely protective over you. He even threatened me" he explains

"What!?" My voice raises "what happened?" I press for more.

"It was nothing, really." He sits back a little further on the bed "do you two, have like, a past or something?" He asks.

"What? Sam and I? Nooooo." I drag it out a bit longer then I should have. He doesn't seem to notice "he's like an annoying big brother!" I assure him trying to make myself believe it.

"That's good" he smiles leaning in and he kisses me.

After a steamy make out session we pull apart. I look at him with dough-eyes. Waiting for more to come.

"Like a drink?" He smirks hiding his beautiful smile. I nod. He goes to the mini bar and pulls out the wine I have stored. He pours two glasses and brings them back to the bed.

"To the unknown" he cheers me.

"To the unknown" I cheers back. We finish our glasses quickly and pick back up where we started.

We make out for a bit before I pull away for air. My head is spinning and my body is weak. Mark continues to kiss me "stop, hold on.." I pant out but he doesn't stop. "Mark, stop!" I try more forceful to push him off of me.

"Everything alright?" He lifts himself off of me and smiles a crooked smile.

"No, I'm really hot" I say fanning myself.

"Well of course you are, drugs will do that to you" his face blurs when he talks.

"What!?" I try and get up but fall onto the bed again. "You?!" I sputter out falling to the floor to reach for my things. I know there's a knife in my bag.

"Oh honey, your not going to make it very far" Marks voice lingers in my head as I crawl. I get to my bag and I soon as I touch it there's a foot on my hand.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more private, shall we?" He pretends to ask. I try to push his hand off but things get worse and I close my eyes with the weight of drugs taking over.


	16. Chapter 16: Followed

I wake up inside an old barn. I'm tied to a pole with rope. My hands are above my head. I move my feet as they stretched out in front of me and put them underneath me. The familiar headache from the night before returns.

"Ohhhh" I growl out in pain as I remember I've been drugged.

"Hello Jaclyn!" Marks voice stings my ears. I look around, still foggy. I see him walking towards me from across the barn.

"You! You're doing this!" I scream out trying to get out of the rope. He laughs. Only it's not cute anymore. "Oh god.. Eww." I begin to gag feeling disgusting. Flashbacks of the closeness we shared starts to flood my head. I lean my head over and throw up whatever is still in my system.

"Oh come, you weren't that bad.." He laughs when I'm done.

"You're disgusting!" I spit out to him.

"Now, there's no need for name calling" he gets close to me and squats down so he's in front of my face. I move my head to the side but he grabs my chin tightly jerking it so I'm looking at him.

"I've been waiting for you for a long time!" He smiles wickedly towards me. I spit in his face. He punches me in the face in return and I taste blood. "Now is that anyway to treat the man who has you captive." he wipes the spit off of his face.

"Go to hell!" I yell at him. His smile grows wide. He pulls a knife out of his pocket and brings it to my cheek.

I try to move it away but he grips my face again. "Hold still my dear Jaclyn" he says cutting my face. Blood begins to pour and his eyes widen. He lifts the knife to his mouth and licks the blood. "Mmmmmm. Have I'd known you'd be so sweet!" He wipes the blood from my face with his finger and licks that too.

"Just go ahead and kill me!" I grit through my teeth.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to turn you.." He cocks his head with a crooked smile showing the chipped tooth I once thought was cute. It now disgusts me.

I bang my head against his and he falls backwards. I was able to loosen my hands while he was talking and I wriggle them from the rope. I stand up quickly and run towards the door. Only I'm not running very fast and everything is dizzy from the drugs. I get to the barn door and try to unlock it, I feel two hands grab me from behind and yank me back. I fall hard on the ground and he's straddling above me looking down before I could get up.

"Enough!" He screams outs "you're not worth the trouble. She'll just have to find someone else" his teeth begin to sharpen and he lowers himself over me. I try to fight him off but I'm too weak.

Just then the barn door bursts open "Mark. What's going on here?" A woman's voice calls out.

He stands up quickly, fangs away. "Nothing, I was waiting for you miss" Mark quivers away from me. I look past him to see a thin red haired woman walking towards us.

"It looks to me like you were about to feed.." I pick up a Scottish accent.

"Of course not mam!" He responds. I look up to him and he looks younger then before standing in front of this woman.

"I would hope not. I've been waiting for this one for some time now" the woman's high pitched voice rings. I slowly start to inch away as they continue to talk.

"Would you like me to change her now?" Mark asks

"I see that as a bit of a problem deary" she smiles to him.

"Why's that?" He asks her

"You're about to be dead" she smiles. He turns around quickly and I rip an ax across his head. He falls to the ground, blood pouring out of his body. The ax falls out of my hand and to the ground. I used every bit of strength left in me to do that. The hang over from the drugs taking control again as I slump onto the ground.

"What do you want with me?" I breath out heavily on my knees trying to keep an eye on the unknown women.

"I just want to have a conversation" she says.

"About what?" I get out standing up slowly.

"Well this is not the place for friendly conversation. Shall we.." She gestures out the door. I stay where I am. She sighs "I will let yer go freely after we have a conversation" she puts her hands on her hips "if that's what yer want" she adds with a smirk

"And I'm suppose to trust you?" I question

"Yer don't really have a choice now, do ya?" She smiles. "I'm Rowena, dear" she bats her eyes turning away from me.

I walk out of the barn and to a car with her. I don't know what she wants, or who she is, but I know she has some kind of powers..I sit on the edge of a seat for the entire ride, wondering what the hell is going on.


	17. Chapter 17: Family Secrets

We walk into a coffee house and sit down. I try and take comfort that we are in a public place, but I know how deadly things can turn if something goes wrong. We sit down and I slowly grab the knife from the table and grip it tightly to my thigh.

"Why don't you kill me? You obviously know who I am!" I mutter under my breath so the other patrons don't here me.

"Of course I know who yer are dear, but yer don't" she says in her thick accent.

I look at her with squinted eyes and wonder what the hell she means. "You just let me kill Mark. Why?" I ask another question.

"Ahh well.." She pulls out a cigarette "he was going to kill yew, and I can't have yer dead.. He got what was coming to him, if yew ask me" she puts the cigarette between her red stained lips and lights it. She pulls in some air and the let's out a perfect line of smoke.

"So then, what do you want?" I ask my final question. I wait impatiently as she smokes, the ashes at the end build up.

"You remember the night your parents died?" Her eyes glisten for a moment with something dark.

I sit up straighter at the mention of my parents "how do you know about that?" I ask. No one in the hunting field knows my past, I've kept it close to my heart. Who is she?

"We'll get there if yer wish, just answer me" she waits for my response so I simply nod my head, racing to ask more questions. "You obviously figured out it was not an accident given your current career path" she shoots her nose up at me. I'm too speechless to respond and just not my head again "oh yew were so young.. It's been so long" she sighs flicking her hair off one shoulder.

"And.." I shout when she doesn't continue. Other patrons look at me awkwardly and I lean closer to her over the table "what do you want" I grit through closed teeth annoyed with the run around.

"You ever learn why they were killed?" She asks

"They don't need reasons to kill, they are monsters." I respond to her

"Now, now, your parents weren't monsters." She taps the cigarette into my half drunken coffee, letting all of the ash drop in one big heap.

"I wasn't talking about my parents. I was talking about the witches." I spit back

She smiles a wicked smile "so were they!"

"What?" I ask, now confused at what she is saying.

"Your parents were witches dear" her smile stays plastered on her face.

"Your crazy. I'm leaving!" I push out my chair abruptly, the chair creaking against the concrete floor.

"Sit!" Rowena demands with a flick of her wrist and I'm forced back into the chair. I try to get up but I can't.

My blood burns with rage "I should've known you were a witch!" I spit to her. There's obviously a hex bag somewhere in the cafe.

"You listen here, Jaclyn" she gets closer to the table "your parents left the grand coven because of yew! They were killed, because of yew. It's your time to make this right!"

"I don't believe anything your saying, your trying to confuse me, play me!" I shake my head at her.

"Why would I waste my time?" She asks sitting back into the chair again "I've had my eye on yer for some time now. I wasn't too pleased finding out yer were a hunter instead of a witch, but things can change." She shrugs with another smirk on her face

"Me? A witch? Ya right. You better kill me now, cause if I see you again I'll kill you myself. My parents were teachers! Nothing more!" I argue with her.

"Oh there is so much for yew to see, to learn!" She takes in a deep breath "I don't even know where to begin!"

"Why are you doing this?" My anger begins to waiver and sadness creeps onto me. My heart races quickly and my breath begins to quicken. I've repressed the memory of my parents, the memories we had, the memories of their death.

"Oh dear" Rowena pulls out a handkerchief from her bag and hands it over. I reluctantly take it to dry the tears forming at the corners of my eyes. I dab at them and place the monogrammed napkin on my lap "I'm here to help. It's time the ones who did this pay for their crime." She bats her mascaraed eyelashes at me.

"I killed the witches who were responsible for that" I tell her.

Rowena stands up and I'm no longer stuck to the chair, I stand up slowly, anticipating more control. She walks over to me and puts a thin hand onto my shoulder "the witch world goes much deeper then yew know. Come with me and I'll tell yew everything you need to know about your parents" she finishes softly removing her hand.

I look to the side "I don't know"

"Here, look at this.." She reaches into her bag again and takes out a photo. She passes it over to me.

"That's.. Those are my parents!" I say shocked "I remember this photo! It was framed in the house, only it was just my parents.." I look at the other faces in the photo "that's you!" My eyes widen when I spot Rowena in the corner of the photo, looking the same as she does now.

"Indeed" she simply says.

"I'll come with yew, for now" I say going to hand the photo back to her "but if anything feels off or wrong, I'm done" I say.

She pushes my hand back "keep it, honey" she turns from me and walks away "and if yer want to leave, I'll deliver yew myself to your destination" she says quickly turning her head to me, leaving the coffee shop.

I can't tell if it's just my emotions but I see smoke emitting around her as she leaves. I inhale deeply and force one foot in front of another, following behind the frail, thin, red headed Scottish woman.


	18. Chapter 18: Revealed

We walk into a gorgeous, first century home that's furnished to match. She walks over to a wet bar and pours two glasses.

"Have something strong dear. Scotch" she says passing me the glass.

I force my mouth to close and accept the drink, I down it in one big gulp. She looks at me with open eyes and a smirk, then hands me her glass. I do the same with her drink "I'm so confused" I tell her sitting down on a chair.

"I'm here to help.. What do yer want to know?" She asks

"My parents.. They couldn't have really been witches. They were teachers!" I reiterate again.

"They were.. Your mother and I were in the same coven class. We were rather close for sometime. She met your father, and they left together to start a family.. They left to have yew" she gestures her hand towards me

"Why did they kill them?" I ask another question, trying to sort through the ones I want answered first

"It's a rather long story.." She sighs "your mother didn't always follow the rules of the coven. Her and I both had our own set of rules. It won't go to surprise you that I am not in the coven any longer.." Her accent thick as she speaks. She pauses. I wait on the edge of the seat for her to continue "anyway, your father was the opposite, he was a good man, he changed Jillian. She was becoming a model witch, whom was now on the road to becoming the next supreme! Many of the witches were not pleased and did everything they could to make your mothers life miserable. So they wanted to kill yew." Rowena smiles and pauses again. Only after moments of waiting she doesn't continue

"What are you talking about, supreme?" I ask not following

"Your mother was destined to be the leader of the coven, there is no doubt that her child, the child of two true born witches would also be a leader!" she explains going over to pour more drinks.

I wait for her to return, take a sip and speak again "why not kill me too?"

"The coven would not allow it. You were an innocent child then, that would not be acceptable, even for witches" she sighs out

"So they killed my parents instead?" More questions float around

"They killed them to stop them from training you" she explains "and it worked, yew don't even know who yer are!" She sips her drink tapping a foot at me.

"Why didn't the coven do something about it? They just let the witches get away with it?" I ask angry

"Well, turns out, majority of the council were in on the plan!" She chuckles "so devious.. They must've taken a page out of my book. Any who" she continues "when the witches were brought to court, they were found not guilty of the crime, by the council of course"

"So there are still people out there who killed my parents?" I ask through gritted teeth

"Afraid so deary" she nods slightly.

I take a deep breath in and exhale slowly "why are you telling me this? Why now?" I ask her

"I've been out of the coven for many centuries now, they just recently figured out I'm alive and are after me.. Now, it's true what happened to yee parents is sad, but I have my own reasons to want the council gone" she admits to me.

I look to her astounded she is telling me this willingly. "Is there anything else I should know?" I ask her trying to remember everything she mentioned, my head racing.

"Well, there is the small factor of yew being a witch" she says lowly in a high pitched tone

"I'm not a witch" I fight back "I'm human, a hunter. That's all" I tell her

She sighs and walks over to my chair, sitting on the ottoman "dear, have you ever felt something inside of yew? Something powerful?" Her eyes wide

"No. Never" I tell her honestly

"Oh my. This is going to take more effort than I thought.. We should get to work" she stands up and takes my by the hand.

For such a small woman she is strong! She drags me through the house to a back room with weapons, books, and cabinets full of witch craft items in it. "There's nothing to work.. I'm not a witch" I repeat myself

"You'll see darling, you'll see" she lets go of my hand and walks over to a book shelf. She runs her finger down the dusty shelf until she finds the book she was looking for. "Here we are!" She cheers out. She takes the book out and blows the dust off the cover while she turns back to me.

I cough as dust blows into my face "what is it?" I ask

"Here, take this book. Go through it, learn some spells and tomorrow we shall practice! You'll see what yew can do!" She smiles waiting for me to take the book

"This is crazy" I say not taking it from her

"I have yet to lie to yew, why would I lie now. Just give it a shot." She encourages me. I stand still as stone, still unsure of what she is saying. She must notice my hesitation and adds on "for your parents"

I cock my head to the side when she says that and sigh out "fine!" I take the book from her hand and hold it to my chest.

"Now, I'll show yew where yew can stay tonight. Yew should really get cleaned up too.. You're a mess!" She insults me while walking towards a grand staircase

"No thanks to you kidnapping me" I mutter under my breath following her up he stairs.

Im left alone in a giant sized bedroom. I count the steps to the bed and reach it at 20. I set the book down and read the cover. It reads "the witches parallel" in Latin. I look over to the side table and see a phone. I walk over and dial my number to check my messages. 2 messages

First message is from Dean:

"Jackie, what happened to yah? The vamp didn't strike again, looks like he might've moved on. We're gonna stay a few more days to make sure. Give us a call" and it clicks off.

Second message is from Dean:

"It's been a few days since we heard from you. Give us a call let us know your okay" and it clicks off.

I pick the phone back up and start to dial deans number. I hang up before it could ring. If Sam really cared, he could've called and left a message of his own. Tomorrow I'll get a new cell and text Dean to tell him I'm alright. I turn back to the book and open to the first page, my eyes adjusting to the Latin. This is going to take longer then I thought.


	19. Chapter 19: Success

I wake up to the smell of Columbian coffee. I quickly dress and walk down stairs to get a cup.

"So, did you memorize the spells?" Rowena asks when I walk into the kitchen.

"Like, one of them" I respond pouring my own cup

"Darling, what are we to do with one spell?" She slams her hand down on the table

I stare at her before taking a sip "I'm working on it, it's in Latin! Not my first language, yanno"

"There's no time for coffee, let's just practice, you'll learn on the fly" she takes quick petite steps out of the kitchen. I follow her to another room. "Okay, here, take this." She passes me a hex bag

"No, no hex bags" I look at her intently.

"Take the bag" she demands. I stand my ground and stare at her. She flicks her fingers and the bag is suddenly wrapped around my neck.

"Rowena!" I yell out trying to rip to off, but can't

"The sooner we finish, The sooner you'll be finished wearing it" she squeaks to me.

We spend the next 6 hours straight learning the proper ways to pronounce spells. "I have to pee!" I finally yell out to her, repeating a spell for the 20th time.

"Go! Just go!" She puts her hand to her head. I remove the hex necklace and let it fall to the floor.

I go out and buy that new phone. I wait until I'm back at the house before I call "Hey Dean.. Just wanted to let you know I took care of that vamp. Long story, I can tell you later" and I hang up the phone.

I plop down on the bed and open the witches book again. I read it until my eyes hurt. I slam the book shut and get into the shower. As the water washes over me I feel Mark touching my body again and start to scrub myself raw. I can't get his touch off of me and I fall to my knees in the tub defeated. I think about that night and what led me back to him, Sam. My emotion changes instantly to rage and I rush out of the shower and over to my phone.

I dial Sam's number and wait impatiently for him to pick up his phone. Voicemail.

"You know what, I blame you for what happened with Mark! If you weren't such an asshole about me hunting I wouldn't have gone over to him! You're a real piece of work Sam Winchester!" And with my lips saying his name the anger rises again and I end the phone call. I throw on my clothes, grab the witches book, and go back down to Rowena.

She's sitting at the table, her tiny frame being swallowed by the chair. Smoke emits from her cigaret and her eyes move to mine when my foot enters the room "I'm ready to try it again" I say with determination and rage.

"Very well" she smiles standing up delicately.

I pick up the hex bag with force and place it around my neck. A eery smirk lands on Rowena's face as I recite an incantation in Latin. The bowl in front of me lights with fire and I've successfully learned a new spell.

I let go of the bag with relief and turn my body towards her "wow, that felt good" I sigh

"Of course it did.. You've been repressing your powers for years" she walks over to me "let's try another" her eyes thirst for something. I nod my head and flip open the book. I read over a spell a couple of times and turn my attention to another table set up in the room. The bowl emits up in fire on the first try and my heart is racing. "Very good!" She squeals with delight!

"Wow. So what are the spells I just did?" I ask letting go of the bag again.

"Oh nothing" she waves her hand at me turning away, she takes a hold of the book and flips it open to anther page "let's try this one!" She goes to hand it to me

"Rowena" I say with force "what did I just do?" I start to worry. I only trusted her a little, which might've been too much.

She sighs, over exaggerating "just something small.. A little bad juice to someone who had it coming" she turns from me

"What!" I holler out "reverse it, I do not want to hurt anyone!" I spit to her

"Nonsense, this man is a pervert and deserved what's coming to him!" She snorts

"No! That's not how I do things, no no" I rip the necklace off "reverse it, or I'm leaving" I threaten her

"It's your spell, you'll have to reverse it" she smiles back to me wickedly

I stomp my foot in frustration "fine! Tell me how!" I try and demand

"Darling" she walks closely to me "don't forget who you're talking too" her eyes have fire in them "I do not listen to demands, I give them. You can do your own good deeds, that's not how I work" she spits out to me.

"I'll figure out how to undo this and then I'm done. I never should have listened to you!" I stand my ground

"Very well" she responds stepping away from me "you're not a prisoner here."

"Good!" I storm out of the room and back into the room I've been staying in. I need to figure out a way to reverse this spell and get away from her before things get worse.


	20. Chapter 20: Out

I stay locked in the room until I think I figured out what I need to do! It's been hours since I stormed away from Rowena and I'm ready to get far away from this woman for real.

I walk downstairs slowly. I get to the giant French doors and push them open. The 2 doors swing open together and Rowena is standing against the wall smiling at me. I take a step inside, hand wrapped around the hex necklace. Her eyes glance to the south wall and my eyes follow her gaze.

Sam's pushed up against the wall, feet off the ground. His face is red from lack of oxygen. "STOP!" I scream out reaching towards him, but my feet are stuck to the ground again

"I knew you'd be trouble, but mingling with Winchesters is not something witches should be doing" she flicks her hand and Sam gasps for air even more, still against the wall

"Let him go Rowena!" I spit to her, eyes flickering between the 2 of them.

"Rowena? How do you know Rowena?" Sam speaks to me in choked breaths

"How do you?" I ask back confused. He's never mentioned her before.

"They know my son" she walks towards me, heels banging against the cold floor with each step.

"Son?" I ask not following

She laughs a devilish laugh "the king of hell"

"Crowley?" I turn to Sam, who nods his head. "Damn" I mutter under my breath. I turn my attention back to Irish woman "why do you have him here?" I demand to know.

"He came here looking for you" she says in a mocking tone "but he found me first" she smiles "I am curious why mark never mentioned you were working with the Winchesters.."

"Jackie! Go!" Sam hollers at me. Rowena throws her hand out and Sam is gasping for air again.

"How dare you bring a Winchester to my home. This is unacceptable.." Her eyes glow with fire

My heart races "stop!" I yell. She cackles louder and her extended fingers turn into a fist as Sam's face contorts and turns blue "STOP!" I scream in agony and rage.

Rowena stumbles to the ground and Sam falls onto his knees gasping for air to reach his lungs. "Sam! Let's go!" I holler to him while running in his direction. He stands up slowly and I wrap my arm around his waist to help him get out of the room

"Look whose getting better" I hear Rowena's accent call out to me as we retreat from the house.

As we are running out on the front steps we run into Dean "what's going on?" His eyes wide seeing his brother breathing heavily

"We have to go!" I try to walk past him with Sam but he stands not moving "NOW!" I holler looking back behind us.

"Okay!" Dean yells back helping me by grabbing Sam's other side. We throw him into the back seat and as I get into the passenger side I look up and see Rowena smiling down at us.

"See you soon!" She hollers out waving her fingers in the air.

"What happened?!" Dean finally speaks up when we're 3 blocks away and speeding further.

I keep looking behind me at the window, making sure she's not following us. I glance at Sam each time, his eyes haven't averted from me since we started moving "I went in and there she was.."

"what the hell were you doing with Rowena?!" Dean looks to me

"I... I.." I choke, not knowing what to say. What will they think when they find out I'm a witch?

"She kidnapped her. She was in on everything with Mark" Sam speaks up. I turn to him with wide eyes, curious as to why he is lying. "I got her out but then Rowena got me" Sam finally moves his eyes off of mine and looks at his brother in the mirror.

"And you let the witch get the best of you.." Dean chuckles out "I should've been the one to go in first!" He continues smiling

"Ya, whatever" Sam rolls his eyes and they land on me, staring inquisitively.

Dean turns up his music and Classic rocks blazes from the radio. It takes all my will power not to turn around to face Sam, still feeling his eyes burning my neck. 2 hours pass when Dean finally speaks up again "so are we going to talk about mark?" He eyes me

I slink down into the front seat "Nooooo" I mumble out

"Jacks, come on. What happened?" Dean presses "Sam and I thought he was involved, didn't he tell you" he looks to his brother in the back seat. "You were suppose to tell her" he says to him

"I got distracted!" He defends him.

"With what?" Dean presses

"It's doesn't matter. He's gone now. It's over" I shrug looking out the window at the pellets of rain dripping down.

"Did you guys? Did he?" Sam says with a harsh tone.

"Not that night. He drugged me again and I passed out. I woke up in that barn." I trail off.

"Yanno Sammy has a thing for monsters too. Maybe you too should hook up" Dean jokes, raising his eyebrows looking through the rear view mirror at his brother.

"Dude" Sam retorts back

"how did you manage to kill mark and then get taken by Rowena" Dean asks

"They were working together, he was suppose to turn me.. And then I offended him or something and he was going to kill me when she stormed in." I explain "she stopped him and while they were talking I was able to kill him."

"And she was okay with that?" Sam asks

"She's a ruthless witch. She would've killed him anyway" Dean adds in

I shrug "then she just took me to that house" I finish explaining

"What did she want? You look pretty okay for someone held hostage" Dean pushes on

"She was playing good cop. Trying to get information on you two" I lie quickly

"Good cop?" Deans eyebrows raise and I shrug to him "well what did she want?"

"I don't know she just wanted to know about you guys" I simply state "hey, I'm pretty tired. Can you find a motel to drop me off at?" I look to the brother driving "I appreciate you guys looking for me and all but I just need to relax"

"Jackie, your not staying at a motel. Rowena is powerful, she'll find you" Sam says

"He's right" Dean adds in

"Then where would you like me to stay?" I roll my eyes

"With us" Dean smiles "we have a safe place you can crash at for awhile"

"A safe place?" My eyes squint in his direction

"We'll be there in a couple more hours" Sam assures.

"Whatever" I sit back in the car and put my feet up

"Hey, hey! Feet off baby!" Dean smacks them down. He leans over rubbing off the spot where my feet touched "we're you raised by wolves?!" He looks to me before returning his focus on the road

I chuckle nervously and think to myself: no, by witches.


	21. Chapter 21: The Truth

We pull up to this huge building. We all get out of the car and I look up to both of them "you live here?"

"Home sweet home" Dean smiles walking forward.

I follow them inside and am in just as much awe as I was when I saw where Rowena was staying "this is incredible" I explain looking at all the books, running my finger over the spines.

"Men of letters bunker" Sam says following behind me

"Men of letters?" I ask back

"Kind of a long story. Short version, organized researchers of everything that goes bump in the night" Dean explains quickly

"Oooohkkay" I drag out.

"Follow me, I'll show you where you can crash" Dean walks past me. I follow him, with Sam following me down a few hallways and steps into a empty room with a sink, desk, and bed.

He moves to the side letting me through. I do a quick twirl to take in the room and end facing the two brothers "thanks" I smile towards them. I fake a yawn "I'm ready to crash"

"Night Jacks" Dean says to me leaving the room.

"Ya, night Jacks" Sam says as well, the nickname sounding wrong coming off his tongue. His feet don't move out of the room as deans did. Instead he steps into the door way, his frame making the room already feel smaller.

"Sam. I really am tired" I tell him, suddenly feeling a real wave of exhaustion run through me. He steps forward, with an unfamiliar look on his face "look, we can talk about it later.. I jus-"

I'm cut off by him grabbing a hold of me and pulling me in. His lips find mine and kiss me forcefully. He pulls away shortly after and looks me in the eyes "I'm glad you're okay" he rubs a finger over my jaw line to my chin. I'm left speechless and he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

I crawl into the bed, peeling off the clothes I'm in. I fall asleep quickly. The last thing I think about are the way his lips felt against mine, tasting like honey and cucumber.

"Jackie! Jackie!" Sam calls to me in pain

"Stop! No! Please!" I say out loud "don't do this! Let him go! Please!"

"Jackie" Sam says back to me firmly.

I open my eyes and Sam's face is over mine "w-what?" I stutter out

"You were screaming. Are you okay?" He asks sitting back.

I sit up a little bit, covering myself up with the blanket. Feeling the sweat underneath me uncomfortably "I'm fine. Yea, I'm fine" I reassure myself saying it twice.

"Alright.." Sam says hesitantly moving back towards the door.

"Wait" I stop him. He freezes where he is and waits for me to say more. I don't know what to say, I don't know why I told him to wait. I quickly think of something "stay?" Is all I can think of and before I change my mind I spit it out. I'm not completely sure but I thought I saw a small smile come into his face before he nodded a yes. I move over in the full size bed and he comes under the blanket with me. He wraps his muscled arm around me and I feel safe. I let my head nest under his and our breathing comes one as I drift off to sleep.

When I wake up, Sam is no where in sight. I can't remember if I dreamed it or not. I roll out of the bed and put my clothes back on, I'll need to go out and get some more. I leave the room and try to remember my way out to the doorway. Eventually I find my way through some hall ways and into the main room.

"Afternoon" Dean says to me looking up

"Hi Dean" I say with squinted eyes as the light shines in.

"Hungry? There's a kitchen here too" Dean says showing off

"I'm okay. Thanks. Is Sam around?" I ask

"He should be back any minute" Dean responds not looking up from his laptop.

"Looking for a case?" I ask him walking closer to the computer screen.

"Uh. Ya" he smugly says shutting the laptop before I get close enough to see "nothing's going on"

"Oh" I say stopping my feet

"He was looking at porn" Sam walks in laughing.

"Oh!" I say again smiling "of course you were" I tease Dean

"A man has needs" he says trying to cover up what little embarrassment he is showing.

"Got you some stuff" Sam says walking down the stairs. I look at the bags in his hand and am thankful for his kind heart.

I smirk "thanks." He hands the bags to me and I walk back to my room. I go to close the door but it swings back open. I turn and Sam is standing there "oh" I jump back a bit startled, I didn't realize he was following me.

"we need to talk" he says walking in, closing the door behind him. I bite my tongue wanting to say make yourself comfortable but it's his home, not mine "what really happened?" He sits on the edge of the bed across from me.

"I don't know what you mean?" I try and lie, not sure of what he actually knows.

He gives me a look and I continue to play dumb. "She said witches, as in, more then one. Plural"

"I don't know what she meant" I lie more, getting more nervous as he sits there.

"Jackie. Are you.." He trails off, his soft look turns hard and anger rises inside of me like bile. So what if I am, I'm not evil, I haven't done anything wrong, on purpose.

"Am I what? A witch?" I spit out

"Well, yah" he simply says

"As a matter of fact, I am!" I smile smugly towards him letting the bile spew out. He just stares at me without saying anything, making the anger build more. "Is that a problem?!" I put my hands on my hips waiting for him to speak.

He stands up abruptly "it wouldn't have been if you weren't with Rowena! What the hell were you doing with her?!" His voice is raised

"She helped me figure out who I am" I defend her for no reason in particular

"You didn't know?" He asks, his voice squeaking

"Would I have become a hunter if I knew? She was the one who had Mark out hunting me."

"Why?" He asks next

"You won't understand" I shake my head "things are just so different now. Everything was a lie" I start to mumble out words as I pace the small bedroom floor. Sam disappears as my brain races and anger turns to confusion "my parents lied, things aren't what they seem. How could I be so stupid. I'm a hunter and I'm a witch, this is ludicrous. Everything I know about witches is evil and bad. What will I.." A pair of strong hands are on my shoulders keeping me in place. My eyes lift up to Sam's and he holds his ground.

"Stop. It'll be okay. We will figure this out" he nods to me.

"You want to help me? I'm a witch" I say back to him

He shakes his head "no, your Jackie. Besides, I know a thing or two about finding out your different." I open my mouth to ask what he means but he speaks before I do. "Get yourself cleaned up and we'll talk later" his hands drop as he turns to leave the room.

"Ok" I say before he disappears. What did he mean he knows about being different? I go to turn to grab my new things when Sam's head appears in the doorway.

"Let's not tell Dean about you, okay?" I nod to him and he nods to me before disappearing again.

Why can't we tell Dean? If Sam is somehow different, wouldn't he understand? I shake the thought. This secret will be between Sam and I. I find my way to a shower and I let the cold water rush over me. As the water begins to warm the fear washes off of me with the dirt, pooling around my feet, falling through the drain, disappearing. I feel confident that Sam and I will figure out whatever needs to be done.


	22. Chapter 22: Sam's Secret

Sam and I don't get much alone time the next day. Dean insists on giving me the grand tour or their home. As we walk from room to room he indulges into detail about the men of letters. Although I am impressed with their digs and what he is saying the men of letters accomplished, I find myself distracted thinking about Sam. Dean asked him if he wanted to give the tour with him but he just waved us off and kept his eyes trained on his laptop. I would normally roll my eyes at his geeky ways, but I can't help wonder what he's looking at. Is it about me, ways to help me, ways to get rid of me, is he just looking for a case? My mind thinks of about one hundred things he could be doing. After some time, Dean ends be tour in the garage "and here, here is where the glory lies" he smiles letting me walk past him. It takes me a minute to realize this and we stand their awkwardly.

"Oh. Right" I say as I walk past him. I take a few steps in before the vintage cars come into view. "Wait! This whole place is a garage?" I turn my head to him.

"Yup" he simply says with additional head nodding

"Damn! This is awesome!" I say running my hand over a classic Thunderbird.

"Yea it is" he agrees following behind me now. I walk slowly past the cars and motorcycles, seeing some brands I've never actually seen with my own eyes. After I've walked through the entire garage we make our way back into their library room. I expect to see Sam still sitting at the laptop but his chair is empty and the laptops shut. Dean pours himself a glass of what I assume is whiskey and holds and empty one out towards me "want one?" He asks

"Sure" I say, not knowing what else I would do here if he were to leave me. He brings me the glass and I take a swig of it. It burns going down and I give Dean a questionable look "you have some of the most expensive cars in your garage but you go cheap on the whiskey" I take another swig, this one going down a tad easier.

"Good stuffs for celebrating." He sips his drink, looking like the whiskey washed down his throat like water.

I keep my glass on the table, not ready for another sip "and what type of celebration would condone the good stuff?"

"Killing Rowena" he shrugs "that'd be one hell of a party" he adds on.

I want to ask about their past together but don't want to get into deep detail about her with Dean. What if I slip something about my secret. It's too risky. I quickly change the subject making a note to ask Sam. "So, what other secrets are hiding out around here?" I adjust my eyes across the room left, right, then back to him.

"What do you mean?" He asks finishing his glass and pouring another. He holds it up to ask if I want more And I decline, not yet finished with what's in my glass.

I want to know about Sam, and what he meant about being different, but I don't want to be obvious about it. "Oh I don't know, I only know so much about you Winchesters" I try and make something up.

"I always wondered about you myself.." His eyebrows raise up

"What do you mean?" I question with a knot in my stomach, does he know?

"Well" he takes a quick sip "most hunters we've met know one another.. When we came across you, you weren't on anybody's radar" he explains

I nod my head remembering that first time "ya well, I work better alone. I never needed someone to tie me up emotionally or anything" I say finally finishing what's left in my glass. Dean offers more but I decline again.

"What got you into hunting in the first place?" He asks me next.

I shrug letting my index finger trace around the rim of the empty glass "family" is all I can think to say before looking back to Dean and repeating the same question.

He smirks but it fades quickly "same" is the only word he lets out of his mouth. We sit there, not telling one another our stories, feeling the same type of pain.

While we sit there, I think back to something Sam said in the car when they were driving me here. "Hey, what did you mean when you said Sam has a thing for monsters?"

He chuckles a bit this time when his eyes meet mine "Sammy always seem to be hooking up with them, I don't know what it is with him.."

"So he'd hook up with me, why?" I ask another question. Maybe he does know about me and isn't saying anything. I tilt my head with a fake smile, wanting to make sure I don't give any concern away from my face.

"uh because you hooked up with a vampire.. Maybe you two can have better luck together" he laughs at himself while getting out of his chair and leaving the room.

"You're an ass!" I holler after him, he throws the middle finger up into the air without turning. I laugh at him and pour myself one more sip of whiskey. So I guess he doesn't know about me, or that me and his brother have already hooked up. I finish the sip quickly and make my way back to the room I slept in. While walking down the hallway to the room, I hear a familiar type of grunt come from a room with a cracked door. This must be Sam's room. I knock on it lightly two times and it creaks open a bit more. Sam's eyes lift up to mine and he continues doing push ups. I lean against the door frame and wait for him to finish up. Our eyes don't avert from one another as he pushes up and down continuing to grunt through it. I don't know what he is feeling, but I start to feel horny as his biceps flex with every push and his mouth twitches with every grunt. Another minute or two passes as our eyes stay focused on one another. Eventually I can't take it anymore and leave the room. I walk quickly into the room I've been staying in and shut the door behind me. Only it doesn't stay closed, Sam quickly follows behind me and when I turn around his hand is around my neck and chin and his lips are against mine. We fumble backwards against the wall and he presses his sweaty body into mine. My hands find his chest and I turn my fingers across his abs. His lips move from my lips to my neck and he picks me up so my feet are off the ground. I wrap them around him as his tongue caresses the skin of my collarbone. Sam's hands find my breasts and begin to fondle them underneath my shirt. I moan out in pleasure at his touch. He takes this as a sign to continue and begins to pull off my shirt. He does so successfully and puts me down off the wall to pull off my pants. I do so quickly as his lips find mine again. As soon as they hit the floor he picks me back up and swings me over to the desk. He pushes me back forcefully and my head hits the corner.

"Ow" I cry out between a kiss, only he doesn't realize. I throw my hand back to touch the bump and feel something warm. I open my eyes to see my hand covered in blood. "Sam!" I try and push him off of me but he's too focused and doesn't hear me. "Sam! Stop!" I shout out feeling the rush go to my head. Sam is instantly pushed back away from me and falls back onto the bed.

He looks at me bewildered but his face changes quickly when he see's my hand covered with blood. He rushes over to where I am, still perched on the desk and touches my head lightly. He guides it forward so he can get a look at it before removing his hands and looking at me "you need stitches" he says before turning around and grabbing my top off the floor. He pushes it against the wound "hold this" he says and I reach behind me and hold it to my head. He leaves the room but quickly returns. He guides me over to the bed while I keep my hand pressed against the cotton that is starting to get sticky with the amount of blood it's consuming. He hands me the whiskey bottle his brother and I were drinking from earlier and I take a big swig, feeling the familiar burning when it runs down my throat. Although I don't look down at what Sam is doing, I know he is getting ready to stitch my wound, like he did that first time we met. His eyes meet mine and tilts just slightly. I remove my hand and take another big swig of whiskey. He pours something cold over the cut and it stings, my toes curl underneath me as I hold the release of pain from escaping from my lips. Sam works on my head and I keep my eyes trained in front me, staring at the blood stained desk in front of me. After a few moments Sam cuts the stitch and puts everything back into the safety kit he retrieved. He pulls the chair from the desk over to the bed and sits down in front of me. My eyes glaze over to him and I take another sip from the bottle, realizing I've probably drank half the bottle by then. I lift it up but Sam declines and I place the bottle on the ground.

"that was different" I say to him with a hint of a smirk, the sweat from earlier dried from his skin and I can smell the salt from his body clearly.

His head is cocked to the side "sorry about that" he says solemnly.

I wave it off "ain't like it's something new" I remind him off that first time.

"Jackie" he sighs out clearly catching on to my reference. "of course I didn't mean it then, or now!" he defends himself.

I truly don't blame him but find it too satisfying to let my game die so quickly, so I egg him on some more "sure you didn't, you thought I was a monster then, and you think I'm a monster now" I tease him acting offended.

"That's not true!" His voice gets low and more defensive, his chest puffing out. "You are not a monster!" he adds on

"okay, okay, calm down" I gesture with my hands out in front of me "I'm just messing around.. it's all okay, it was an accident." I quit the game not wanting him to get more angry and drop my hands back onto my lap before smiling at him.

He shakes his head "it's not funny" his face is serious. His tone makes my heart drop and my smile disappear "I thought I really hurt you"

"alright, I'm sorry" is all I can think to say. It takes him a moment before he nods accepting my apology.

"Lets clean this mess up" he looks around at the random blood spots in the room. He goes to stand up

"wait" I say to him, he stops frozen half way between standing and sitting and waits for me to say more "we need to talk" I say and he takes his position back on the chair. "I need to know what you meant yesterday, about being different?"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now Jackie, a lot just happened." his eyes furrowed with emotion.

"Ya, tell me about it" I spit back quickly "I somehow just forced you off of me and I have no idea how I did it" I spill my insecurity to him.

"fine" he sighs reluctantly, he stands up and closes the door before grabbing my pants, I quickly put them back on. I don't want to move to get a shirt, so I sit there in my bra, trying not to think about it. Sam finally takes a seat next to me on the bed. "well Dean and I got into hunting because a demon killed our mother and my father was hunting it. There's a lot to this story that I can't even get into but the demon that killed her actually fed me demon blood when I was a baby" he pauses, his eyes have been looking down at his lap while he speaks. I don't say anything because I know there is nothing to say. He takes a deep breath and continues "No one knew that he did that so nothing ever came of it. Until I was 22 and started having these precognitive dreams"

"like premonitions?" I interrupt him. He nods then continues talking

"Anyway, after some time, Dean and I learned that was the demon blood inside of me. It gave me a certain power. So when Dean went to hell, things got pretty bad and I learned how to harvest that power."

I interrupt again "Dean went to hell?" My eyes wide.

"You really did stay off the radar." Sam explains at my unknowings. He continues "I started to drink demon blood, and actually got addicted to it, it gave me enough strength to kill the demon that killed Dean, which in turn was the last seal that let Lucifer out of the cage and started the Apocalypse." He finishes telling me the story, lifting his eyes to meet mine again.

My lips are pursed together and I nod once, I let out the breath I've been holding in one long release before saying anything "so that how it all got started." He nods and says nothing more. "Well, I guess you do know a thing or two about being different" I agree with him in that sense.

"You have questions, don't you?" he asks me and I nod up and down in return. "You can ask" he says. I open my mouth to ask a question but close it a second later, this happens another time before I realize I don't really know what I want to ask. I end up just staring at him lost. "well if you think of anything to ask, you know where I am.." he stands up slowly, picking up my blood stained shirt along with the safety kit and leaving the room, door closes behind him. I grab another shirt and throw it over my head, forgetting about the cut closed with stitches. As I hit it with my arm it throbs in pain and reality touches back down. Although Sam may have been different then, I'm the one whose the witch. I'm the one who unknowingly hurt someone and needs to make it right.


	23. Chapter 23: A Slip

I sit in the room, tapping my foot against the concrete floor for hours. I've researched the entire time for that spell I read when I was at Rowena's to reverse the curse. There is nothing remotely close to it and I'm stuck. I have to ask Sam for help on this one.

I make my way down the hall and knock on his door. He doesn't answer, so I open it slowly and peer inside. He's not there. I shut the door and puff out, where is he?

"Looking for someone?" Dean's voice calls to me from down the hall. I jump a little. "Someone's jumpy" He jokes walking closer to me, eating a turkey leg.

"You're not gonna use a plate for that?" I ask with a disgusted look.

He shrugs with a smirk "bone goes straight into the trash, no need for one" He takes a big bite mocking me, chewing with his mouth open.

"I think you were the one raised by wolves. Do you know where Sam is?" I change the subject, hoping his food spit doesn't get on me.

"Not for a while, hey what happened to your head?" He asks looking around to the bandage.

Of course I didn't think of an excuse to tell Dean, my eyes widen as he waits for me to respond, his face contorting the longer I wait to respond. I lie quickly "Oh, I fell of the bed" I shrug trying to play it off as an accident.

His eyebrows raise up not believing me "you just fell off the bed?" He asks

"Well not exactly.." I add on "I was arguing with Sam, I went to get up to get in his face and I fell into the desk" I partially tell the truth. Sam and I are always fighting, so hopefully he buys it.

His eyebrows stay raised for a few seconds longer and my stomach sits in knots. He slowly takes another bite of his food before they go back to normal "you two are ridiculous" he rolls his eyes. "So what do you need?" He asks, still chewing with his mouth open.

"Oh it was nothing" I move my hand in the air to match my nonchalant tone.

"Jacks, come on.. what's going on?" He asks.

I sigh. I can't tell him the truth, but I can still use him for help "well, it's about Rowena" I explain. His mouth twitches up a little bit at the mention of her name. He waits for me to continue. "When she had me there, she was using this spell book.. It's dangerous Dean.. We can't let her keep it." I feel a little guilty lying to him. Although she does have some powerful books with her, the one I need is just for beginners. And anything she has at this point, she has memorized.

"What is this book?" He asks

"I don't know, she was rambling on about how powerful this book will be when she gets a hold of some other m witch." I make up a lie and say it before thinking about it. I shut my mouth quickly, hoping he doesn't catch on to what I said.

"Wait, what? Another witch?" His head cocks to the side. Shit. I need to keep my mouth shut. I nod my head with a tight flat line lip. "Why are you just telling this to us now?" His voice raises in anger.

I shrink back just a tad "Sorry, it didn't seem relevant. We've both killed a few in our time."I lie. I can't exactly tell him that I'm the other witch. He rolls his eyes and pushes past me. "Where are you going?" I call after him.

"Someone's gotta tell Sam" He shouts back without looking to me. I follow behind him as he retreats into his bedroom. I lean against the wall as he takes out his cell phone and calls his brother.

"Where are you?" Dean demands into the phone when Sam picks up. I can't hear what Sam says in return. "Well, Jackie just gave me some friggen news, get back here." He tells him. Sam must have asked what what I told him because the next thing Dean says is "Witches, Sam" and he hangs up the phone. I try to slink out of the room to grab my cell phone to tell Sam I didn't tell him about me, but Dean stops me. "Stay here, he will be back in 5" He grunts.

"I'll be right back" I protest.

"No, just stay. We need to take care of this, now" His eyes wide. I nod and sit on the corner of his bed, hoping Sam can keep his mouth shut long enough to figure out Dean doesn't know about me.

Sam walks into the room and starts speaking right away "Dean, listen I can explain why we didn't tell you.."

"You knew?" Dean's voice gets loud. I stand up to speak but Sam gets louder.

"Well can you blame me? Look at you! You're crazed!"

Dean spits back "I wasn't until you just told me you knew! Rowena is on the hunt for a witch and you decide to keep that to yourself!"

Sam's eyes adjust for a second and his eyes finally turn to me. I shake my head letting him know Dean doesn't know about me. "Oh, right" Sam tries to pick up what's going on. "Well, I just thought I could find some information first.. Give you a break" He lies, his voice lower.

Dean pffts and does a half turn "a break? Come on Sam, this is serious! Who knows what she has planned once she finds that witch! Rowena's powerful enough, I don't want to know why she needs the help from some other witch!"

"Calm down alright!" I finally yell out, trying to defuse the situation. They both look at me with incredulous looks. "You both know now, can we get that book?" I say being the conversation full circle.

"Book?" Sam asks. I roll my eyes at his stupidity. He can't just play along. Dean looks at him confused, not sure why, if he knew about the other witch, he wouldn't know about the book. Sam quickly catches on and tries to recover "oh right, ya the book." Sam says. I let my head drop in disbelief at how bad his recovery was but Dean buys it and eventually speaks up.

"Well, I guess we have to either figure out who this witch is and get to her first, or get the book from her." Dean says.

"Get the book!" Sam and I say desperately together. We look at each other then back at Dean, trying to seem nonchalant. His eyebrows raise for a moment but adjust to normal quickly.

"Well.." He starts off slowly "I think it would be easier to find the witch" He chooses opposite.

I feel Sam's eyes flicker to me and I step up "I don't think so. When I overheard her, she had no clue who this witch was or any kind of clue.. If someone as powerful as Rowena can't find her, where would we even start?"

"Are you serious?" Dean asks insulted. Dean is about to get into the details about who they are when Sam now pipes in.

"Dude, I hate to admit it, but she kind of has a point." I give him a nasty glare and snarl.

"Mmmm. Alright, fine." Dean reluctantly agrees. He pushes past us and walks out of the room "we need a plan."

Sam and I follow behind him back upstairs "you hate to admit it?" I give Sam an evil look.

He shrugs "I had to sell it, he bought it, right?" He says back. I roll my eyes and nod. We continue to follow Dean. When we get upstairs, Dean pulls out a map and we begin to devise a plan.


	24. Chapter 24: In and Out

We get closer to Rowena's mansion and the hairs on my body stand tall. Sam wasn't able to convince Dean to stay behind like last time, coming in later as back up if something happened "you two couldn't save a kitten from a tree" is how he liked to phrase it. The ride was intensely silent. Dean is mad at Sam and I for not telling him we knew something, Sam is mad at me for getting Dean involved, and I decided to be mad at Sam for being mad at me. If he wasn't always going missing, I wouldn't have had to lie to Dean. Throughout the ride, Sam keeps giving me stink eyes looks through his mirror. As we inch closer, his looks bothering me more and more so when I catch him glancing at me again with thoughtful eyes I stick out my tongue like I'm 4 and roll my eyes. After I roll them I look back to the mirror and his eyes are still on me.

"Ugh, can you go any faster?" I spit out sitting forward bringing my elbows to a rest in the center.

Dean looks down at my invasive elbows and adverts his eyes back on the road "Already going 100 darling" he responds. Although he said that, I can feel the car go juts a tad bit faster now.

"So you know where this book is?" Sam finally speaks up looking over and down to me.

When I respond, I keep my eyes trained forward "Yup. I know where she was keeping it.. She doesn't think anyone can get to it or something so she doesn't even lock it up.." I lie. They don't need to know the book is for beginner witches and I'm risking our lives for it. A little while later Dean starts to slow down. I look around and some things look sort of familiar, so we must be really close.

"You sure about this?" I say to them "I could do it myself, I was held captive there.." I try again to convince them to stay and wait for me.

"Jackie" Dean grunts out annoyed at my consistent asking. I shrug my shoulders and sit back into the seat.

We pull up to the block the house is on a few minutes later. He parks it 4 houses away and we sit silently waiting for midnight to roll around. Dean doesn't keep the radio or car on while we wait, so it starts to get boring and cold pretty quickly. "Can we pleaseee turn the heat on!" I chatter through my teeth, the nights were still chilly and I didn't bring a jacket.

"No, we are not going to let baby idle in the cold because you forgot a jacket" Dean returns to me, eyes still forward.

"Sam, give me your jacket" I turn my head to his brother. I figured maybe he'd at least be nice to me.

His eyes widen with shock at my demand "Nooo" He says dragging out the o's.

I chuckle out appalled by his response. Dean shrugs out of his jacket and throws it back over his shoulder to me. It hits me in the face and I put it back on "Thanks Dean" I exaggerated his name towards Sam "at least someone is a gentlemen." No one responds and we sit in silence again.

Although the clock read it was 12:00 15 minutes ago I don't say anything. Dean has been gripping the steering wheel for about a half an hour now, and I'm going to let him call out when it's time to move ahead with out plan. Finally, at 12:22 Dean opens his car door and Sam follows suit. I sigh out heavily in relief and get out of the car. I stretch out as the brothers go into the trunk of the car and pull out weapons for us.

We walk quickly up to the house and push the front door open slowly, Dean in front followed by me then Sam. When I told them that the book was upstairs in a bedroom Dean gave me a quizzical look "well that's specific" he mumbled

"For a witch holding me captive she was nice" I spit through gritted teeth annoyed at his constant replies.

"Whatever" he said back focusing back on the road. We get inside and things are quiet. There are 3 lights on downstairs and we stay away from those rooms. Dean gestures with hand movements for us to go upstairs and Sam stay down as look out. Sam nods so I do as well and we split up. We walk up the stairs and Dean looks to me for guidance when he notices there are 6 closed doors in the hall. I try and guide him with my eyes to the right side of the hallway but he doesn't follow. I roll my eyes and lift my hand, pointing down towards the door. He follows my hand and nods and holds up a number 1. I shake my head in response and he holds up a number 2. I nod yea this time and he puts his hand back on his weapon. We creep against the wall and over to the door. He turns the handle down and it opens swiftly.

The door opens and my eyes go straight to the dresser where the book and a envelope lay. Shit, this wasn't there when I left. I glance at Dean and he's looking over by the closet. I walk slowly into the room and he follows me. I walk slowly to dresser, trying not to grab any attention to myself. When I get there I grab the envelope and stuff it under the pillow "what are you doing?" Dean whispers to me from across the room. He just checked the closet and is walking over.

"looking for the book" I roll my eyes like he asked the stupidest question ever.

"could it possibly be the one that's right behind you" he sneeringly replies.

I jerk my head around "oh, ya. That's it" I ignore his stare and pick it up. "let's get out of here!" I hold it tight to my chest.

"Hand it over" He said with command.

"No, lets just go!" I try to walk past him but he jerks my arm.

"Jackie, give me the book" he snarls again and I hold my stance "you don't know how powerful it could be. It's better if I hold it" he explains.

I sigh. I know the book is powerful and that it is actually more safe with me, but he doesn't know that so I relinquish the leather bound book to him and he grabs it and walks to the door.

I go to follow but remember the envelope and wonder what it was doing there. I turn around and shove my hands under the pillow, fishing for it. Something cuts my finger and I found it. I rip it out from there and stuff into into my jeans waistband. I quickly leave the room and shut the door quietly as Dean wait impatiently for me to catch up to him at the end of the hallway. We go down the steps and Sam is a few feet from where we left him hunched against a wall. His eyes open wide and he asks with a look if we got it. Dean nods and we bolt for the front door. We get outside and when we get in the car Dean pulls away before Sam even shuts his door "Jesus Dean!" He yells at his brother once it's closed.

"What?" he snickers back putting his foot down like lead.

"Was that too easy?" Sam speaks about 45 minutes later. "It seemed way easy" he looks back at me.

"I don't know, maybe she just wasn't home" I shrug not really sure if it was easy or not. I feel the envelope in my back and continue to wonder what it could be about. Sam and Dean begin to bicker about it and I know I can't listen to this the whole way. "I have to pee!" I shout out from the back.

"Hold it" they say in unison before continuing their annoying spat. I let my head fall against the back of the seat and try to run through some of the spells Rowena taught me from the book before I left.


	25. Chapter 25: A Letter

We get back to the bunker and I quickly leave the car and run inside! Although they did let me go to the bathroom, that was hours ago and they wouldn't stop again! I finish washing my hands and when I go to leave the bathroom I bump directly into Sam. "Jesus, can't a girl get some privacy" I mumble annoyed.

He ignores my comment and forces his way into the bathroom, pushing me back inside with him. He shuts the door behind him and the small room feels smaller as I wait for him to tell me what he's doing. "What is this all about?" He asks me holding up an envelope!

I quickly pat myself but it doesn't take longer than 2 pats to realize what I'm looking for is in Sam's hand "shit" I say out loud.

"What did you do to those people!" His eyes are filled with regret and disappointment.

"I didn't mean to do anything!" I fight with him "I thought I was just learning spells!"

"Jackie!" Sam's face registers with disappointment "spells aren't this good thing, they come with a price!"

"No shit" I roll my eyes sitting down on the closed toilet seat "that's why I'm trying to get the book back and fix what I did" I sigh

He grunts back "you can't just fix it with more spells, that won't help you, it won't help anyone."

I glare over to him "what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing bad, calm down" he tries to put his hand on mine but I move it away.

I look at the wall in front of me, staring past his eyes and speak with determination "I can't. I don't know who I hurt or what I did to them. It's eating me" I confess to Sam. I don't know why I did, but there's a small bit of relief within me now that someone knows what really happened with Rowena.

"Honestly, there's probably not much we can do to figure that out" he passes the note over to me.

I look at him as I take the note from his hand and unfold it, then I start to read,

"Dearest Jaclyn,

I wish you the best with your future endeavors but I shall not spare you. You've made a choice to go with the Winchesters and for that I'm sure you will pay a price. I'm honored to have taught my dear friends daughter the first of many deadly spells.

Your oldest aunt,

Rowena"

"Aunt?" Sam says once I place the paper down on the sink.

"She knew my parents, guess that makes her think of herself as an aunt" I say blankly.

He shakes his head "well now that you know you can't fix it, what are you gonna do next?" He asks

I think about it for a minute. What will I do next? I haven't really thought about what I want now. I used to just want to hunt, it kept my mind busy. However, I'm a witch now and I feel something inside that was never there before. "My parents were witches." I look back up into his eyes, they stare at me waiting to go on like a puppy does when they are waiting to be walked. "They were witches and I am too. I share something with them. My whole life was a lie. I don't know what to do next" I finally summarize my feelings. He doesn't say anything "what do I do next?" I ask him now.

"Well," he starts off "let's start by getting you under control" he shrugs gently. I glance sideways at him not following him. His eyes adjust slightly upwards and he reaches his own hand to his head.

"Right" I say back remembering the incident when we were kissing. "I don't even know how I did that, how I had that power without saying a spell." I look down at my own hands now. Suddenly I'm being pulled forward and i'm pressed softly against his body. I smell fresh detergent coming off of his plaid shirt.

"I do" he mumbles before his lips push against mine. I lift my heels off the ground and push my toes hard into the floor as I wrap my hand around his neck. He kisses me harder when I do this and his hands find my ass and he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his body and he pushes me against the only bare wall in the bathroom. With my body pinned between the two he takes one hand and reaches it under my shirt, slowly caressing my boobs. He moves his mouth to my neck and I grip his hair and pull at it with pleasure.

"I don't feel anything" I chuckle as he goes kisses between my collarbone, letting his lips linger.

He moves the hand from my breasts and down my jeans "well that's just not true" he smirks to me playfully.

I laugh in response "not what I meant" I add, and he lowers me from the wall as we begin to undress. Within moments were in the shower passionately kissing again. Our wet bodies stay together as he pushes himself inside of me. My back arches with familiarity of him being inside and I let out a pleasuring moan.

When we're done we leave the shower separately. Sam and I agree it's still best that Dean not know about our hook up. I find my way into the kitchen and see Dean sitting there with a determined look on his face. "We gotta get a hold of Rowena" he says angrily once I'm half way into the room.

The mention of her name makes me tense but I try and let it pass "she'll show up sooner or later" I try and brush it off.

"I'm sick of being one step behind. The shit is gon' hit the fan and Sam and I will have to stop it" He mutters back. I give him a scorned look "Sorry. You, Sam and I will have to stop it" he adds on knowing what I stared at him for. I may not be a Winchester but I've earned my name as a hunter. I'm a damned good hunter and to hell if they think i'll let them forget about that.

"Well we can deal with it then" I say annoyed back. His attitude about this is starting to really piss me off.

"What climbed up your butt?" He mocks.

"You're an ass" I simply respond before walking away from him.

On my way back to the room I run into Sam "what's wrong?" He asks obviously aware that I was upset.

"Your brother!" I stare at him "he's obsessed about finding this other witch! And it's really annoying hiding the fact that I'm the other witch from him when we're staying under the same roof!" I roll my eyes.

"It's just for a little while until we can figure this out. He'll move on from it eventually, when something else comes along." He tries to calm me down.

I snort back "like what, you gonna bring on another apocalypse?" Sam's face drops and I know I hit a nerve. He goes to walk away "stop!" I call after him "I'm sorry" I say. This gets him to turn around but stay where he was further away from me. "That was a real bitchy thing to say. I didn't mean it" I apologize. "I'm just so worried about slipping up around him.." I confess.

"Then why don't you stay somewhere else for awhile?" He suggests. I turn my head sideways at the suggestions. I don't know why I haven't thought of that myself. I'm mostly relieved that the solution is so simple but deep down a part of me is upset he wants me to stay somewhere else.

"I can do that.." I trail off.

"I'll get Dean on another hunt and this will blow over his head soon" he says now walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder "besides, sneaking around is fun and all but it'll be nice to let loose.." he adds on leaning down to kiss me on the lips.

I let his lips push against mine but it's over in a moment. As fast at they were there they were gone and when I open my eyes he's already walking away.


	26. Chapter 26: Back at it

The first night at the motel was different. While Sam and Dean went off on a hunt, I stayed behind. Sam knew it was to get my stuff and get out of the way from Dean, but Dean just thought I was wussing out. Of course that bothered the hell out of me, but I just had to take his jabs and go with it. The motel is about 30 minutes from where the bunker is and I check into a king room with a fake ID and credit card I had stolen a while back. I used to sleep in motels like it was nothing, but after sleeping at the bunker for so long, I felt a little vulnerable.

I lay in the bed that night trying to find ways to fill the silence in my head. The crickets we're quiet that night and I can't remember the last time I haven't heard a toilet run, or a light buzz at a motel. My eyes are opened and staring at the ceiling when my phone pings with a message.

Sam: How's it's going?

Me: Awfully quiet.

Sam: Just feels that way because you don't have Dean spitting profanities left and right doing what he calls research.

Me: Hah. Could be. Just kind of feels weird to be back out on my own again.

I hesitate sending that last text but quickly push the button so I couldn't erase it. I wait for what feels like hours before the phone sings back to me with his response.

Sam: You'll get used to it.

My heart drops a little. I was afraid he'd say something like that. Maybe he wanted me out of the bunker for his own reasons. I put my phone face down on the end table without responding back. I force my eyes closed and let the little sounds of 2 A.M motel goers soothe me to sleep.

I wake up at 7 a.m. The sun is already high in the sky and I roll out of bed, stumbling my way to the bathroom mirror. I rinse my face with water and see a message sprawled on the mirror in front of me after drying off with a rag "you got rusty living in the bunker.. saddle up cowgirl.." it reads on a piece of motel stationary. I smirk just a little at the familiar hand writing of Sam. "asshole" I say pulling the paper down from the mirror and slipping it into the jeans I just slid on.

After getting dressed, I sit around the room for a bit waiting for his return. I'm not sure when he left the note for me but it had to be recently. When it's 8:15 my patience is totally worn and I give in to dialing his number. "When'd you get back?" I ask when the phone picks up.

He yawns his response "a few hours ago.." He gets out.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I ask next.

"You looked peaceful" he says innocently.

I blush a little at his words, not expecting that but decide to call him out on it to hide me being flustered "bull."

"Whatever." He chuckles back "but really, I wasn't exactly as quiet as a mouse coming in and you slept right through it.. Someone's gone soft" he says.

His tone is serious I know I shouldn't make light of the situation. I think about it as well and he is right. It kills me to admit it. But I have to. I didn't even sleep with a gun under my pillow last night. What if something else came in last night "your right. I need to get back on that horse." I finally say realizing how silent I left it.

"Hahah. Right. Well, I'm sure we can find another case soon enough. Hang tight. I'll come by tomorrow." He tells me and hangs up the phone.

I stare at the screen. That was weird. What the hell am I suppose to do until tomorrow? I think to myself, and why the hell did he end the conversation like that? Maybe Dean was around, I think to myself trying to justify his abrupt ending. An hour goes by and my brain won't stop over analyzing what happened. I remind myself I need to find some girlfriends who I can talk to about this kind of stuff. I pull out my laptop, connect to the crappy WiFi and start searching for something to do around the area.

It doesn't take long before something that seems like a case rolls onto my screen. A man and his wife were murdered in their locked 5th story apartment in a town only 2 hours away from here. The cops are trying to call it a murder suicide but their doesn't seem to be any weapon left behind. I grab the keys to my jeep and leave the room quickly.

I get to the police station and take the files easily. Some things never change and I'm starting to feel more like my old self already. I review the files before throwing them into the back of my jeep and driving to the house. The house is still taped off but there are no cops to get around. I slide under the caution tape and open the do not enter tape with a swipe of a pocket knife and enter the horrific scene. As I walk in, the stench of stained blood overwhelms my noise. It wasn't something I've ever really gotten used to, but it feels like forever since I've been around it. I watch my steps as I slowly follow the trail of blood from the front room to the kitchen. I find nothing out of the ordinary in that room so I move further to the bedroom, where most of the blood pool lies. It's obvious where they found the bodies and I quickly scan the room for anything a cop would dismiss as not important. I can't find any hex bags or claw prints anywhere and find myself stumped as to what could have possibly done this.

I keep searching the house over and over. There's got to be something here I'm missing. I move to the bathroom next. I'm searching through the medicine cabinet when I hear the front door creek open. I shut the mirror closed quietly, and quickly jump behind the shower curtain. I grab a hold of my knife and position myself to attack if stays in my grasp tightly as the foot steps move around the home. They occasionally stop, checking kitchen cabinets and bedroom drawers. I start to get impatient and try to force myself to stay calm. I can't just barge out into the room screaming, it could be cops or family members here, and I really don't want to explain those type of actions. An FBI agent wouldn't behave that way, that much I know. As I'm thinking this through my phone buzzes in my pocket. Shit, I think to myself quickly moving to my pocket to turn it off. Just as I silence the phone, the curtain to the shower pulls open and I'm staring at a man wielding a bright silver knife at me.


	27. Chapter 27: A New Face

"Who the.." I try to yell out but I'm pushed up against the wall of the bathtub without so much as a finger touching me.

"Where's Sam & Dean Winchester?" The voice is low and raspy. His eyes pierce through me as if he wants to burn my skin.

I force a pulse through my body and whatever energy he was using to hold me there was gone. I'm in control of my own body movements and glare back to him with similar daggers "I'm not his babysitter!" I snarl back.

The man's eyebrows raise with confusion "how did you do that?" he asks, the blade in his hand tightening.

"Excuse you, I'm in the middle of something here. Whatever it is you want with Sam & Dean Winchester, I suggest you find them yourself" I inject myself past the strange character and head for the door. He puts his hand on my arm and my head flips towards him, staring him down with a final warning "let. me. go" I grit through clenched teeth.

"Please, just tell them Jeriah is looking for them." he says before releasing my arm. I jerk it away as soon as I feel the release and before I could say anything he is gone. I storm out of the crime scene and into the street. I go to get into my jeep and make my way back to another motel to do more research.

I wake up in the middle of the night in a sweat. I look down at my arm that's burning and notice a hand print burned into the skin. I rub over it, thinking it must just be a dream, but it worsens the sensation and I quickly run to the bathroom to put water on it. I look at the hand carefully, fully ware of the fact that it's exactly where that strange man put his hand before he disappeared earlier that day. When I return to the bed, I check the magazine of the gun on my nightstand to make sure it's loaded. I lay it back down and put my head to the pillow. I take a 4 second breath in before holding it in for 7 seconds. I then release it for 8 seconds and repeat the steps until I feel myself drifting to sleep.

I wake up to my phone ringing. I sit up and when I go to grab it from the charger I notice the hand print on my arm is gone. I can't believe what I'm seeing, I know just hours ago it was burned there. I need to talk to Dean and find out who the hell that man was and why he was looking for him. The fact that he was looking at the crime scene of that couple escaped me until that moment. Was he responsible for this? Was he trying to get a hold of Dean or was he just hoping he'd show up? My mind raised with questions and I forget about everything else. I start to tap away on the laptop to find any information I can.

Hours of research and I yield no new information on the strange person who startled me the day earlier. I close down my laptop, pack everything up and head into town to work on the case. I walk into the police station dressed as an FBI agent and make my way to the Sheriff "I didn't know the FBI was put on this case." he says briskly while shutting the door to his office.

"Well sir, there are a few other apparent murder suicides we're investigating that looks just as sketchy as this one." I lie to him easily. "I would like to the body's" I explain.

"With all do respect Agent Knicks, they are being transferred from the morgue as we speak to be cremated. The children want to put this all behind them and we are about ready to close this case." He dismisses my request.

I take a small breath and take a step closer to him, asserting myself as powerful and in command "Well, I'll just have to do my investigation at the morgue. I respect that their children want to move forward, but it is my job to investigate this case, and that is just what I am planning on doing." I make clear to him.

As uncomfortable and pissed he obviously is, he nods in understanding and sits back down at his desk. He quickly jots down something on a sticky note and hands it over to me "there's the address" the paper sticks off his finger and he lifts his eyes to meet mine.

"Thank you" I return taking it from him. As I go to turn away the sunlight from his window glares off his eye and it looks as if his eyes were yellow. I stop short and dart my eyes back to what I saw, but I find nothing strange in them. I try not to dwell on what I saw, as nothing in this case has any evidence of a monster whose eyes would show off yellow like a werewolf's would or a shape shifter through any surveillance I've watched. I get into my car, not before replacing the files I stole. If this case is going to take some time, then I'm going to want to keep the cops as happy as possible.

I get to the funeral home just in time to see the van carrying the bodies pull away. I park in a shaded spot and find my way inside. There, I meet a sweet elderly man whose directing a young girl on where to put the bodies "You must be Agent Knicks" he smiles with an open hand "the sheriff called me" he adds on.

"Hello, yes. I'm here to look at the bodies." I say taking his hand and shaking it softly, afraid I might break it with too tight of a grip.

"Follow me" he says after releasing my hand. I follow him down a set of stairs into a dimly lit basement area. When we are at the bottom, the young girl exits from an elevator shaft and pushes out the two bodies, covered with a white sheet. He walks over to a silver medical table and waits for one of the bodies to be placed in front of him. Once there, he helps the young girl lock the slab into place and repeats the same thing with the other body.

"Our crematory is ready, they will be cremated as soon as you're done. We like to go on lunch at 1:30." He tells me before putting his hand on the shoulder of the young girl directing her to return upstairs with him. I take a deep breath and lower one of the sheets off the bodies. It's the woman's, whose head has a gaping hole through it. I shake my head in dismay and put on some gloves.


	28. Chapter 28: Asking for Help

After looking at the woman's body thoroughly, I found nothing out of the ordinary. All her organs were accounted for from the report and nothing was missing or added to her to suggest foul play. Or at least foul play by a hunters standard. I make my way over to the other body, the male's and slowly lower the sheet. He also had a hole in his head, but this one was self inflected. I start by looking into the eyes, but nothing looks odd or different. After searching between his fingers and toes, I move to his arms. As I try and lift his stiff arm I drop my tool onto the floor. I go down to pick it up and notice something strange on the side of his head. I look a little bit closer, taking my index finger and touching the hair line of the deceased. When I look at my finger, there is a green slime on it. My eyes open wide and I quickly grab a large, long, cue tip to investigate further. I found another glob of the slime behind his ear and decide to check inside. With a small light and magnifying glass I peak into the ear's hole but see nothing strange. I take another cue tip from the table and stick it into the man's ear. After moving the cue tip into his ear as far as I would my own I pull it out and find nothing green on it. I decide to push it in further and see if this is the source of the green slime. As I push into the man's head, I feel the open space close and my stomach turn as I push against something hard that I assume as the ear drum. I pull it out quickly, grossed out by the sensation and the slime comes out with it. "Gross" I mumble when some of it gets on my shoe. I bring the cue tip to the light and look at it closely. Nothing I've ever seen before, I say to myself. I put the stuff in a evidence and continue looking at the deceased male.

At around 12:45, I wrap up what I am doing and go upstairs. The old man and the young girl and sitting across from each other in the funeral homes waiting room reading different things. The old man reading a newspaper and the girl reading a Supernatural book "what's that about?" I ask her, interested enough because of the name on the cover.

She looks up to me with doe eyes "It's about these brothers Sam & Dean who save the world by hunting monsters!" She smiles wide with perfect teeth.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded, that can't be real. I move my hand to my back to put a hand on the gun. Is this girl messing with me? How the hell does she know about Sam & Dean?

"These children and their young stories. My grand daughter has quiet the imagination. Elizabeth, you really shouldn't be reading such childish nonsense." The old man speaks to the girl whose head is back in her book. He directs his attention back to me "she just can't get enough of those two and that series" he shakes his head and then stands up "all finished?" He asks.

"Yes. And thank you for letting me use your facility and take up your time. I know it's not always easy cooperating with an investigation." I assure to him that the FBI will pay for any funds costs during the delay of cremation and leave the funeral home.

I walk in a hurry to my car to get my phone. I have to tell Sam about these books, he's going to lose it! When I get in the car and go to grab my phone, I realize then that I left it back at the motel. Shit, I mumble before turning the car on and heading back. I run into the room and grab my phone, when the light flashes it shows me as having 13 missed calls and 22 unread text messages. I quickly scroll through the locked screen and see that they all from Sam. I unlock the phone and call him back.

"Where the hell have you been, I've been calling you all day!?" He basically screams into the phone.

"I'm on a hunt" I roll my eyes.

He sighs heavily "why is your GPS off on your phone?" He questions.

I get annoyed and spit back "because it's none of your damn business what I'm doing dad." I insult him "I don't need you to babysit me, Sam" I remind him.

"Okay. Alright, I'm sorry. I've just been worried sick. I came over this morning and you weren't there but you never checked out. I was worried about you." I he says.

"Worried that I was missing or that I was out doing witch stuff?" I push, still irritated with him.

"That you were missing" he responds bitterly "you know Jaclyn, I'm not the one dwelling on you being a witch, you are. I'm trying to help you out and your being very hostile." he argues with me.

I bite my tongue for a moment, wanting to argue back with him but I know I'm going to need his help on this investigation. "Fine." I say through gritted teeth, pushing down my anger "I need your help on this one" I say defeated. Although in the past it was always difficult for me to admit that, our new semi relationship has opened me up just a bit to the idea of allowing help.

"Where are you?" He asks.

"A town called Esbon. It's about 2 hours away from the bunker." I tell him.

I can hear him typing something on his laptop "alright. We'll be there soon" he goes to hang up the phone.

"Wait, we? Can't you just come?" I ask. I didn't realize how desperate it sounded until it already escaped my lips.

"Jaclyn, if he doesn't come he'll be suspicious of us anyway. It'll be fine." He tells me.

I nod even though he can't see me "ok" I say a tone barely higher than a whisper.

"Just stay put." he says then hangs up. I put the phone back down and text him the motel and room number I'm in. I take a long shower and take a nap to pass the time before they get there.


	29. Chapter 29: Khan Worm

My body is being shaken on the bed I lay on and I open my eyes to find Dean standing over me with a menacing grin "wake up sleeping beauty" he mocks me.

"Get off me" I push him off, cranky to the way he woke me up. I sit up and swing my feet out of the bed "that was fast" I yawn, eyeing the clock on the nightstand.

Dean plops down onto the chair "so, what are we doing here?" he asks, picking at something in his teeth.

"I've got something from this case, and I've never came across it before." I explain standing up slowly to retrieve the evidence bag from the suit jacket. As I stand in front of the door to remove it from the inside pocket the door juts open and hits me in the face as Sam tries to enter.

"Ow" I fling my hands to my nose as it begins to bleed.

"There she goes again" Dean mocks me. I give him a death glare and he just puts his hands up in defeat as an apology.

"Sorry Jaclyn" Sam slides in through the door, taking off his top layer shirt to offer it to help the bleeding. I push it away from me, annoyed at him, and go to the bathroom to hold it with some toilet paper. "are you okay?" Sam asks solemnly when I go back into the main room and I just stare at him agitated.

"Can you just get the thing.. It's in my inside pocket" I say while pinching my nose and keeping my head down.

"you know you should tilt your head back" Dean tells me while we wait.

I give him another glare "actually you're not. You can choke on your blood that way" I explain to him. I don't even remember where I picked up that information but I'm happy I was able to correct Mr. know it all on something. He snorts in response, something like a laugh and just stares at me.

Sam nods and he searches the jacket for whatever is in there. He pulls it out and holds it up to get better lighting on it "Dean, we've seen this before" he looks to his brother with a concerned face.

Dean slams his feet on the floor and walks over to where the taller brother stands. He looks at the slime through the bag and murmurs "khan worm"

"A what?" I ask, finally removing the toilet paper from my nose and placing into a trash bin. The bleeding has stopped and I turn around to look at the bathroom mirror from where I am standing. I can see a little bump on the arch of my nose and know it'll start to bruise shortly.

"khan worm" Dean repeats "they escaped from Purgatory when Eve did. Nasty little bastards." Dean explains a little bit more to me about the worms as Sam tries to pin point where to go from where I left off on his laptop.

"You electrocuted Bobby to get it out?" I ask after Dean tells me the story. He nods once confirming what he said and I shutter imagining that kind of pain. "Well, I already did a sweep of the house and no green slime was spotted. Could it have died in the man?" I asked hopeful. This thing sounds disgusting and I would rather not deal with a giant tape worm.

"If he shot himself in the head, the thing probably left and went looking for another host. We should go back there and check out the neighbors" Sam explains.

I roll my eyes "great" I begin putting my boots on "let's go" I say after the second shoe is tightly tied.

Dean leads the way out of the room and I follow with Sam trailing behind. We pile into the impala and he takes my direction to the latest crime scene. As we turn the corner onto the street, we see police officers running out of their cars, lights still on and into the building. Dean punches the gas and quickly pulls up next to one. We dash out of the car and towards the door of the building before a police officer stops up "wow, wow. This is an active crime scene. You can't go in there." he keeps his hand held in front of us.

"FBI" Sam pulls out his I.D first and Dean and I follow. The officer glances at each one, stopping to look at our outfits but regretfully moves aside for us to walk through.

We follow the trail of police officers up through a staircase and make our way up to the 7th floor "the suicide couple was on the 9th floor" I tell them as we walk towards the do not enter tape line.

We pass through, holding up our FBI badges again for another officer who lets us in quickly "Agent Knicks" the Sheriff spots me and walks around a bloody body to get closer "you've got company this time" he eyes the two males besides me.

"Agent Rose and Agent Rockett, this is Sheriff Teller" I introduce the three, happy I was familiar with the most recent FBI names the boys came up with.

He nods to them before making a comment to me "you get anything from the bodies?" His tone condescending and rude.

"Nothing I wouldn't have already shared" I fake smile back towards him. Dean coughs to bring the attention back at the crime laying in front of us "What have you got here?" I change the subject.

He turns away while explaining "another couple. This one husband and wife. She came home from her job as a kindergarten teacher and shot her lawyer husband in the head" he doesn't hide the details. "I guess she wasn't too happy with herself and took her own life with the same weapon." he removes the sheet off the male body momentarily for us to get a look. I look at Sam, willing him to understand what I am thinking without having to say anything. He just glances back at me and I sigh with frustration.

Dean pushes himself up after leaning against his knees and suggests the Sheriff explain more about the incident to him while walking away from the kitchen and the bodies. I lean down onto the floor, while taking out a long cue tip to try and swab the ear. Sam leaves my side and does the same at the woman's body, awkwardly waiting for one police officer to move away before swabbing at her ear.

When I finish, I move away from the kitchen and wait outside of the apartment door. By now everyone involved in the investigation is either inside at the crime scene or outside the front of the building. I look at the cue tip through the baggie I placed it in but see nothing green or slimy on it. I hope Sam found something on the female victim, or this case may just be a murder, suicide after all.

"Jackie!" a voice calls to me.

"What?!" I ask annoyed. I see Dean coming out of the apartment and he looks at me confused

"I've been calling you for like 2 minutes now.." he responds standing next to me.

I roll my eyes back to him "I've been right here"

"Right" he says knowingly. "Whatever, Sam's got something.. Let's get going and we'll come back when they clear out" he explains, nodding his head over towards his brother who is talking to another officer and eyeing both of us in the hall. He excuses himself from whatever conversation he was having and meets us in the hall.

"she had traces of the green slime in her ear, a lot of too.." his face contorts to show he was grossed out "that guy even got some on his shoe" he looks quickly back at the officer he was just next too.

"So? Unless that helps us know where that worm thing went it's useless information" I snap back at him.

"Wow. Alright, everything ok?" Sam looks at me calmly.

I shake my head "ya, sorry. Just in a bad mood" I push at the feeling gnawing inside of me.

"must be your time of the month" Dean adds lowly before leaving the hallway towards the stairs. I snarl after him, even more pissed then before at the gall he had to make a comment like that.


	30. Chapter 30: Something Angry

"Hi mam, we're with the FBI. May we ask you a few questions?" Sam says once a woman answers the door with his sweet smile. She eyes all 3 of us but nods before opening the door slowly. "Did you know your neighbors very well?" He asks once we step inside.

She shakes her head no, pouring herself a cup of tea "I just moved in a few weeks ago. I haven't really gotten a chance to meet anybody" she says with a shake in her voice. Dean and I look at each other catching on.

Sam continues to talk with her "I see. And where did you move from?" He asks. Dean and I know to to take this opportunity to exit the room quietly and take a look around. I walk to the bedroom first, familiar with the floor plan from the crime scene. When everything seems normal I move to the bathroom. I step inside and I remember the incident from the the day before with that strange man looking for Sam and Dean. I try to wrack my brain to remember his name but it's not coming to me.

"Jackie!" Dean calls out to me in a low whisper and I turn in his direction "let's go" he mouths with a head nod towards the kitchen were we left Sam and the woman.

We enter back into the kitchen and Sam knows it's time to wrap it up. As we go to leave her apartment Sam tells her "if anything seems strange to you, or seems off.. Please give me a call" he hands her one of his fake FBI badges. Her hand lingers over his for a moment too long and I feel jealousy course through me.

I huff away from them, heading back outside past the other crime scene and to the car. I ride back to the motel with the boys in the back as they try and figure out where the worm went. That women is in town all alone and not married, if murder/suicide was what it was going for this would be a stretch. We get to the motel and Dean wants to grab a beer at the run down bar across the street. I ignore his invitation and go straight to my room, wanting to be away from both of them.

"Go on a head. I'll catch up to you!" I hear Sam tell his brother.

I slam my door shut once inside, letting him know I don't want to talk to him. I go straight to the bathroom and turn the shower on. I undress quickly and get in, letting the hot water run over me. As I stand there the curtain to the shower swings open and Sam is staring at me. I can't place what emotion he's trying to send off but I don't care, as the rage that I've been harboring comes to the surface. "Excuse you!" I yell, trying to pull the curtain back again. I don't care that I'm standing there naked in front of him, I care about the nerve he has to waltz in here like that. He opens it again and turns the shower off while handing me a towel "what's your problem!?" I snarl at him wrapping it around me.

He turns to leave the bathroom and I follow him out "what's yours?" He asks back raising an eyebrow when he turns to face me.

"I don't have a problem Mr. Flirt" I roll my eyes at him.

"Oh, come on Jaclyn. That's what this is all about? Really?" He pushes my buttons further.

Just the way he's coming off with his tone is pissing me off "does it have to be about something else?" I further my own agenda "you come around, flirt your way through life and expect me to just sit and wait for you.." my body feels out of control, like what I'm saying isn't making sense but it comes out anyway, filling the hate I have inside "I'm just as good a hunter as you are Sam.. maybe even better" I smirk, the knowledge of my powers stinging the back of my brain.

"Where is this coming from?" He asks me, searching for answers.

"pfft" I spit back "from all the times you treated me like a child, you don't need to babysit me Sam.." I quip "I'm a big girl" I add on.

He comes closer to me "when have I ever babysat you Jaclyn?" His voice is calm, making me more angry. Can't he just get angry back with me, can't he just yell sometimes? I wonder. "It's only because I like you, I care about you that I don't want you to get hurt." He tells me.

"Whatever" I roll my eyes "if you liked me you'd be fine with telling Dean" I spit annoyed.

He lips form a smile, his eyes bulging a bit before he speaks "you're the one who doesn't want to say anything Jaclyn, I'm fine with Dean knowing about you and about me" he says.

Rage courses even deeper into my body and I step over towards my bag "What?! Seriously?" I spit "You said, and I quote "Let's not tell Dean about you?"

"I meant about being a witch Jaclyn, and you know that. If you want Dean to know, find, let's go tell him right now.." he walks towards the motel door.

"Stop" I point my gun at him, cocking it back.

His eyes form into slits as he stares back at me "what are you doing?" he asks.

"You think I honestly care about that, come on Sam.. you should know me better than that." My body straightens as I say that, although I don't feel in control of it, like I'm being pressured to say these things. "Please.." I laugh lowly "I want nothing more than to kill you both and strengthen my powers." I step closer to him with the gun aimed at his chest.

"Jaclyn.. this isn't you.." Sam says back eyeing the gun nervously.

"Of course it is, it's me without inhibitions, without worrying or having regrets" I smile back.

"Let her go" Sam spits through gritted teeth. It's when he says that, that I realize I'm really not in control of myself. There's something inside of me making these decisions, these choices, saying these words that I can't fight against.

My body laughs as what control I think I did have fades further away from grasp "It was a lucky find getting a hold of this one here.. she's got something brewing inside of her alright" my voice says. Just then the door to the motel swings open and my hands fly over to it with the gun. The sound goes off but the bullet misses Dean as Sam tackles me to the ground, seizing the opportunity to take my down.


	31. Chapter 31: Electrified

My eyes open in a blur and I'm surrounded by concrete walls. The room is large and dim, light coming from old windows and cracks in the building. My hands and legs chained to a chair "what, what's going on?" I spit out confused and blinking a lot to regain my sight.

Panic runs through me but Sam is quickly squatting down in front of me "Jaclyn, you're fine, but the worm is in you" he gets out quickly, wanting me to calm down.

"WHAT?!" I screech, having the opposite reaction. I don't believe him and I shake my head "no, no it's not. I would know.. It's not in me." I argue. My mind races with the idea and my stomach turns ill.

"Think about the things you've been saying, been feeling the past day or two.. Is that really you?" He asks me softly, his eyes patiently waiting for me to do as he asked.

I think back to the motel room, saying something about wanting to kill him and Dean and know it's not true. I think to the women whose hand lingered over Sam's, something that never would have bothered me before "okay.." I sigh out slowly believing it "it's in me.." I acknowledge now "what now? You electrocute it out of me?" I ask him remembering what they said about Bobby and fearing the pain that it would bring.

He nods his head twice, not averting his eyes from mine "I'm sorry." His eyes truly mean what his lips said and I know he wishes he could tell me otherwise.

"It's fine.. I just want this thing out of me" I try to squirm like I'm feeling a thousand bugs crawling on me in that moment. He just stays in front of me, keeping a hand on my knee "Sam.. About what I said" I begin to try and apologize.

"Stop.. It's fine" he tells me. I shake my head but don't say anything more "you'll be back to running off and doing things your way soon enough." He rests his hand on my face with a small smirk, always trying to keep me calm.

Just then a door far off in the room opens and Dean hollers to us "got the juice." He drags in something behind him.

The sight of electric wires and a large box brings something to life inside of me and I feel my body losing control again "Sam" I grit through my teeth. My head pounding to stay in control "kill it" I say quickly, urging him with my eyes to do whatever it takes. "Shouldn't we have a little fun first boys?" My voice is lower when I say it and I know the worm is speaking for me.

"Don't make this harder then it has to be" Sam tries to argue, although we all know that's pointless.

My stomach emits a hard laugh at his words "you'll kill her before you can kill me" he says "she won't last" he adds.

"We'll see about that." Dean says coming over and putting wires on me. I brace myself while he connects me to the electricity for pain I've never experienced before. They both work around me, getting it ready all the while the worm chuckles through me "she's really worried about you boys" he says reading all my thoughts, all my feelings. I try to use whatever witch power I have control of to help get it out of me but it's useless, I have no outta control except for getting out words.

"Ready?" Dean asks his brother whose sitting back in front of me now, this time in a chair.

Sam sighs out and nods, removing his band from my knee. Dean switches something and a jolt of electricity goes through the wires into my body. It's like heat and cold at the same time. My body freezes over with pain, chills stain my skin but the heat burns my insides. My lungs, my heart, my brain burns as the machine pumps it into me. They continue to pump into into me as my body shakes through the convulsions.

It stops suddenly and I feel my breathing slow "I didn't feel a thing, sorry boys" I laugh to them. It may not have felt it but I felt it through my entire body, and the pain lingers even though it's off.

"More" Sam says, his voice annoyed with the worm in control.

Dean cranks something to my side and the machine goes to life again soon after. The sensation is the same, only more powerful and I will it to work, to burn the worm out of me. When the machine goes off again I see nothing but dots and blurriness from my eyes. Things move in the room and the machine goes on again, and again. My body starting to slump from what's being pumped through me, words from Sam and Dean barely getting through to me, the real me. I feel blood running down my face from my nose and my eyes are heavy with exhaustion. "Even with her being so powerful, she can only handle so much more" the worm says out of me.

"Shut up!" Sam grits back, standing now.

"Oh, come on! You'll have to tell Dean sometime!" It mocks "And there's no time like the present" he widens my mouth into a smile. It's then that I know what needs to be done. I know my body will only with take so many more shocks before giving in and dying. If they want this thing out of me without it willingly going they need more. "Sam! Call her!" I shout out, seizing control with what little strength I had left.

"Going again" Dean says quickly

"No! Wait!" Sam stops him. "Jaclyn, call who?" He asks me, knowing that was me who came through and not the worm.

"She's delusional, who knows what she meant!" The worm tries to differ them from my words.

"Lets kill this bastard already!" Dean yells to his brother.

I summon all my strength, knowing that one more shock will put me under and will myself to get out of its control just to say enough "tell Dean and call her!" I say.

Dean must be annoyed and turns the machine on. The heat running through me and the exhaustion taking over my eyes roll back and I feel myself slip away.

I tilt my head just a little, feeling the weight of something entirely clouded over me. I try to open my eyes, but they barely open when I use all my strength. I hear yelling. Dean is yelling at someone. "I don't care what she said Sammy! We're not calling that bitch!" He screams.

He told him. I tell myself to try and relax, that Sam will take care of this and I sink back into the darkness.


	32. Chapter 32: Shock and Release

My eyes open now, heavy still but not forcefully being opened. I look around and light still emits out of the windows and creeks of the building. I lift my head off my left shoulder slowly, kinked from the way I was slumped on it. I look around in front of me, hoping to see Rowena with the brothers but he room is empty. "You think a witch can match me?" I say out loud into the air.

The worm spoke from me, asking myself the question. I don't know why, but it allows me to answer "does it matter what I think? You already know."

It laughs "sometimes it's nice to have a conversation."

I snort back "right"

"Really. Since Eve let us out of purgatory it's been one host after another." It says to me "there's no been no time to connect." I try and ignore it, but it knows what I'm thinking and uses it to egg me on "ahhh, you really do want to connect with that taller Winchester, don't you?" It says out loud again.

"Shut up" I mumble back to it.

"Too bad you weren't awake for the blow out you caused between those two." It says even though I try to ignore. I try and focus on something else, but he worm continues "Dean is extremely pissed off, had s few choice words to say about you."

"Shut up!" I grit through my teeth again towards it.

"He couldn't believe you were a witch. Even tried to convince Sam to let you die after what you did." He goes on.

"Liar!" I spit not believing Dean would do that to me.

"Talking to yourself dearest Jaclyn?" The Scottish accent echoes through the building.

"This must be Rowena! Aren't you beautiful." The work speaks through me.

"Stop the pleasantries." She waves her hand towards me "let her go now and I'll let you live, I need this one myself" she says to the worm.

I try to spit back to her, to tell her I want nothing to do with her but the worm doesn't allow it, keeping me locked up. "Oh! She's not happy with you!" He does let her know.

"I'm not here for games. Do we have a deal or not?" She asks annoyed.

"I'm not afraid of you, we've heard of you since our earthly return. You're a has been whose afraid of the power that roams free now." He argues with her.

"You know nothing of the power I have" she steps closer with a smirk.

He laughs low from the bottom of my stomach "that's right, you may be strong now but she will be stronger, I can feel it!"

"Stop!" She demands. She lowers a bag from her shoulder and starts to scramble through. She pulls out a large old book and begins to flip through pages.

The worm begins to hum, while forcing laughter to course into my brain at her actions. I don't understand what it said. I can't be more powerful then Rowena, I don't want to be. This whole thing about being a witch ruined whatever life I thought I was living. I didn't ask for any of this, I didn't want to hurt some random person or involve Rowena into our lives. I was fine with the idea that the witches who killed my parents were dead, it was closure for me. I moved on, hunted on my own and even started to open up to someone. Whatever kind of happiness I started feeling was torn away from me once she stepped into my life. I start to feel something inside of me, something that the worm notices as well. The humming stops and it is silent inside of me. The only sound I hear is Rowena, starting to chant out words from her book. My blood boils, not wanting her to recite something on me and as it does I can feel control of my body again. Only this isn't just control of my brain like earlier, it's more. I feel my finger tips tingle, and my toes curl. I allow the feeling to move upward through my arms and legs, filling with the rage I am feeling. The light inside the building starts to brighten, everything glowing. I can tell the worm is trying to fight me, but it's losing the battle. My strength is more powerful then it is and I force it out of my body, the worms lifeless body drops to the floor next to me. I keep my eyes trained in front of me, at the red headed women who ruined everything. Her mouth hangs up, but she recovers quickly. She closes her book with a hard bang, but I don't flinch. She adjusts her facial expression while putting the book back into her bag. She starts to walk towards me "don't" I grit through my teeth at her.

She freezes and tilts her head "I just saved you darling, the least you.." She tries to lie to me.

"I saved myself" I interrupt her "I was strong enough to beat it..and I'm strong enough to beat you." I snarl in her direction.

My blood still boils as she continues to look at me fathomed by what I'm saying "I don't know what you are talking about Jaclyn." She keeps trying.

"Just stop!" I yell at her. "I don't need you, and I am not some pet whose going to let you use me for whatever grotesque idea you have planned."

She eyes me cautiously but continues to walk towards me "I only want revenge on the people responsible for your parents murders" she says.

"Enough!" I yell louder, the sound of my voice booming through out the room "I feel the power inside of me now Rowena, and the first thing I'm going to do with it is end you."

She laughs coyly "end me? Please, you barely killed that thing." She extends her hand towards the worm on the ground. "You'll come crawling back to me in no time at all, and when you do. we can talk about the horrible things you have said to me." She adds on before turning to leave.

I don't respond, letting her get the last word this time because I know when I end her, I'll have the last word. She exits the building and a few minutes pass before Sam and Dean rush in. Sam is next to me first, working at the ropes I'm tied down with. My eyes stay trained at the door she just exited from, the memory of her evil smirk now stained into my brain.


	33. Chapter 33: The Damage is Done

"You sure you okay?" Dean asks me as we drive away.

"I just need a shower! Anywhere will do!" I grunt out, trying not to think about what was inside of me. Sam turns his head towards me from the front of the car but I keep my eyes trained on the road, feeling grotesque in my own skin right now.

Dean returns "Well if you can hold off-"

"No!" I interrupt him "I can't even right now Dean.. just find the nearest motel and let me clean myself up!" I half scream and beg to him.

"We will." Sam assures me.

We pull into a crummy motel and we all go inside to get a room "2 beds or 1?" She smiles at us as if she thinks she knows a secret.

I snort back at her "1" with an even wider grin and she types something into the computer.

"what?" Dean asks me in a whisper and I just ignore him. She hands us a key and I lead the way out of the front office. "1 bed Jackie?" Dean asks again now that we are outside.

"we're not stayin' here. What's the difference? Let the lewd girl think she knows somethin'" I return as we reach the door.

I open it and throw my bag down on the floor heading straight for the bathroom. "I'm gettin' some shut eye." I hear Dean comment and the door shuts behind me. I scrub at my ears first once inside the shower. I don't even let it warm up first. The feeling of that thing falling out of my head starts to slowly fade away as I rub my head with soap.

I walk out dressed again in the same close and see Dean asleep on the bed. I look over to the side and Sam is on his computer. He eyes me with a head nod and suggests I follow him outside. Once the door closes he wraps me into a hug "I'm glad you're okay," he says while smothering me into his chest.

"yea, me too" I say back. He lets me go and looks at me with his beautiful big eyes.

"what's wrong?" He asks, and I try to fight back from letting tears spill over.

I shake my head, looking down "I'm just exhausted." I say to him letting everything that just happened finally wash over me.

"well you went through some pretty dramatic electroshock therapy" he half smirks with sympathy.

I shake my head "I need sleep" I get out half falling asleep right there at the door to the room.

He pulls something out from his pocket "that's why I got you a room while you were showering.. go rest, we'll leave later." He hands it to me.

I take it from him with a grin and go to the number on the tag. Once to the door I turn it in but stop "Hey, Sam?" I call back to him.

"Yah?" He asks me.

"Will you come lay with me? I really don't want to be alone right now." I tell him. Which is true. I would've passed right out next to Dean with how tired I am. He smiles and follows me into the room. I lay down on the bed and close my eyes letting myself drift instantly to sleep.

"Calm down!" Sam's voice stirs me and I sit up quickly with worry "let her rest."

"What's going on?" I ask looking over to where he is.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" Dean points at me, his eyes dark with anger.

I sigh, still too exhausted to do that right now "I get it, you're mad.. Probably have a right to be but-"

"Damn right I do!" He spits back interrupting me "and you had Sam lie to me about it too!"

"Can you blame me? Look at you! You're about to foam at the mouth like a rabid dog!" I insult him.

Sam keeps himself between us "Dean, we can talk about it on the way home but Jaclyn really needs to rest right now." He says.

I want to thank him for sticking up for me but I don't want to look weak in front of Dean. I know how angry he is, and I don't want to give him more ammunition against me. "I get it, but he's right. I'm exhausted.. and thirsty" I comment getting side tracked with how dry my mouth is. Sam lowers his arm that's stopping Dean from coming closer and looks to me. He moves to the bathroom to get me a drink and Dean just grills me down. I accept the cup and chug it down. When it's empty I place it down on the side table and bring my attention back to the angry Winchester "if you really wanna do this now, fine. We can, but there won't be much coming from me.. I'm really fricken sore from that last jolt of electricity you pumped through me."

"Sore, what kind of sore?" Sam asks sitting down on the bed.

I shrug "I don't know, my heart hurts a bit.. my lungs, chest." I try and explain.

"Is it tight?" He follows up with another question.

"I guess.. it's starting to beat pretty fast too." I let him know putting my hand to my chest. I start to feel dizzy and weird and shake my head "something's not right." I tell him.

"We should get her to a hospital." Sam says to dean coming over to help me stand.

"No, I'm fine." I try and push him away "just need to rest." I try to lay back down.

"I'll get the car" Dean grunts out with a sigh and turns to leave.

I yell after him "I'm fine, really!" but my heart begins to beat faster than it ever has before and I worry I won't make it to a hospital. "Sam.." I say his name as he lifts me up to sit up again.

"It's alright. You're gonna be alright." He gives up trying to help me walk and just carries me in his arms. "We've should've taken you there right away." I hear him mumble out while leaving the room.

"I'm sorry" I say to him as the cold air hits my face.

"For what?" He asks me as he walks towards the car.

I cough, air beginning to be hard to capture into my lungs "making you lie to you're brother. That's wrong. Family is the most important thing to you guys, and I... I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin it Jaclyn." He says back to me.

"Ruin what?" Dean asks as the car is in front of us now. Sam slides us into the back of the car from the passenger side and drives away.

"You're family. I ruined that. I shouldn't have had him lie, and if I die just know that I'm sorry." I tell Dean now.

"You're not going to die" Dean returns.

I chuckle as best I can "you don't know that."

"I do, cuz you're part of this family and we don't let family die. Ain't that right Sammy?" He asks his brother.

I keep my eyes on Sam, whose lap is now cradling my head "that's right" he returns with a soft smile and I let my eyes close to that perfect grin.


	34. Chapter 34: Figuring Things Out

My eyes open but they are still heavy with exhaustion. I blink a few times, trying to get them used to the light in whatever room I'm in. "Hello?" I ask groggily, trying to get attention from anyone.

"Hey there. Welcome back!" Sam's voice comes to my ears first. Right after I hear him, I see him as he approaches the bed I'm in. I look down at my arm and see wires come out of my hand. An oxygen tube through my nose "you scared me quiet a bit." He smiles letting his fingers rest next to mine.

"Scared me too" I return with a scratchy voice "Am I okay?" I ask him, worried about any damage I might have.

"You will be." He encourages me.

"How long have I been here?" I look over to the machine I'm being monitored on.

Sam informs me "about a week." He rubs at his scruffy face. I didn't realize it before but it looks like he's got about a weeks worth of growth on it. "But it's okay, they did it on purpose. To monitor your heart. They just took you off medicine a few hours ago to wake you up, you're healing well."

"Well I feel like shit," I return back "where's Dean?" I ask.

He raises his eyebrows "sent him home after two days here. Was gettin' on my nerves about everything." He rolls his eyes.

"That's not going to be a fun talk." I comment.

Sam shrugs "he'll get over it. We've all done some stupid things before."

"But this isn't something stupid, it's who I am" I remind him.

He sits down on the foot of the hospital bed "but it doesn't define you" his hand touches my shin over the blanket.

I smile thankfully for him trying to be encouraging "so,when do you think I can get out of here?" I ask.

"Let's find out." He stands back up to leave. When he returns there is a doctor right behind him.

"Well, you've woken up sooner than I anticipated. How are you feeling?" He looks over a chart and then at me.

"Like crap." I inform him.

The doctor chuckles "as expected. Now that you are awake, we will keep you for observation for another 24 hours. After that, you should be good to home Mrs. Flinstien." He refers back to his chart for my name before exiting the room.

"Mrs. Flinstien?" I question Sam.

He laughs a bit "only one we could find close to your age with insurance."

I snort a laugh myself "cause fraud is a step up than being a witch" and I shake my head.

Sam sits back down on the edge of the bed "can we talk about some of the things you said?" He asks me.

I try and sink down into the bed further but I know exactly what he is referring too. "I guess now is going to be a good a time as any."

He starts "so, now that Dean knows you're a witch, you want to tell him bout us too?" He asks.

"What even are we?" I ask him in return. We've hooked up a couple times but never been exclusive. I don't even know if either of us would know how to do that. Or at least I don't think I would.

He bites his lower lip thinking hard about his answer. He finally responds after a few more seconds of silence "I think, well I think we like each other, and I think we should just see where it goes without hiding it."

"So we tell Dean?" I question.

"We don't tell him, but we don't hide it. He can figure it out on his own." He smiles his perfect smile and I smile mine back to him.

"Deal" I say back and he takes that moment to stand up and come over to me and kiss me on the lips.

I kiss him back and when he pulls away I tease him "now that's not gonna help my heart any."

"what? Kissing or pulling away?" He asks coyly.

I bite my lower lip this time and answer "both?" with a bit of a high pitch to my voice. He laughs with his head back, causing my stomach to turn in a good way and leans back down to kiss me one more time.

The 24 hours goes by rather quickly with Sam there as we talk about music, guns, and dogs. I find out that he used to have a dog, when he was in a relationship years ago. I try not to let my jealousy show, but I know he caught on because he changed the subject. "So, you do know that Dean's gonna have it out with you once we get back to the bunker, right?" Sam says once we get on a bus to Lebanon.

"Yea, better to get it over with I guess." I answer back.

"We've talked a bit while you were out. I think he's gotten over it for the most part. Just mad about the lying."

I shrug "doesn't he lie all the time?" I ask.

"Sure, but don't worry Jaclyn, I'll have your back." He wraps an arm around my shoulder and I lean into him letting myself rest for the ride.

Once at the bunker I follow Sam through the door. As soon as we get down the opening stairwell I see Dean staring at a glass on the table "ready to do this?" he asks without looking up.

"Sure." I say now at the end of the table. "Dean, I didn't want to hurt you, I just couldn't tell you." I start off but he quickly interrupts me from explaining.

"The hell you couldn't of! Instead the two of you keep this thing a secret, doing who knows what behind closed doors with it!"

Sam interrupts him this time "wait a second, what's that suppose to mean?" He asks, feeling hurt by his accusation.

"Sam had nothing to do with who I am or what I've done Dean." I argue.

"Well, what have you done? How many people have you hurt?" He snarls at me.

"Intentionally, none. Maybe besides Rowena. There's a lot to all of this you just don't know. I didn't go seeking her, she came to me. She knew my parents, I had to listen to what she was saying." I try and explain.

"I feel like that is something you, of all people would understand, Dean." Sam adds on.

Dean's body adjusts, getting more rigid "don't try to put this on me!" He yells back "We're hunters Sam, Jaclyn. We don't become what we hunt, that's it."

Sam sighs "what about all the times we did, huh? We came back from it, we fixed our mistakes. Let's let Jaclyn do the same."

Dean shakes his head "you can't just unbecome a witch." He rolls his eyes.

"No, I can't." I add on "but I can take care of Rowena and then leave it all in my past." I step closer to him, ready to end the argument for now, my body tiring itself out just standing and listening "I don't want to be this Dean, but I am. I am going to finish whatever it is that has been started with Rowena and then I'm going to leave it all behind. My parents clearly didn't want me to know about who they were and I want to respect their wishes."

"You think it's that easy?" Dean mumbles to me.

I shake my head "No, I don't. But I don't have much of a choice, do I?" I ask "or are you going to stop me?" I add on lowly.

He looks at me with a sideways glance, his eyes jut slits as he soaks in what I just said to him "only if you make me." He responds back, his tone deep.

"She won't" Sam encourages Dean and with that, I leave them alone to go and rest.


	35. Chapter 35: Moving Ahead

"Dean can be a real pompous ass sometimes!" I tell Sam now that we are alone.

He puts a hand on my shoulder "don't worry, he won't do anything. More bark than bite with him."

"as apposed to you?" I smile with a wink, teasing him. It's been an exhausting few days but being around Sam now and not having to hide everything has turned me on. I move onto my tiptoes to give him a kiss and he kisses me back.

He tries to pull away but I bite his lower lip a bit forcefully wanting more affection. "Not now Jaclyn, there's a lot to do." He says while I fight for more.

"Fine!" I sigh with frustration and lower my toes back to the ground "Were do I even start?" I ask, turning away and pacing the room.

"Well, would you like to know more about who your parents really were? I mean, they were witches and you had no idea, there's got to be a history there somewhere." Sam says to me, making me ponder.

My parents were wonderful people. When I was born they were both just teachers, living a peaceful happy life. I don't know if I want to tarnish the image of our perfect family by learning some of the dark things by mother may have done in the past. If she was close with Rowena, who knows what she has done. And if Rowena wanted me to help get revenge on the people who were responsible for their deaths, maybe it's not smart for me to get involved in that yet. I barely got the worm out of my body, I need to be stronger if I come across her again. I shake my head "not yet, I really want to fix the problems I caused first." I tell him, keeping my deeper feelings to myself.

"Well, let's get to it!" He smiles and leaves the room.

I follow close behind him "were are you going?" I call out to him.

"Well, it's been a few weeks since what happened when Rowena had you. We should look into some news stories, see what looks witchy and go from there." He explains. He's not pulling out his laptop from his bag and sitting down.

"Why is it always research?" I roll my eyes with a smirk. It's definitely not my favorite thing to do in this job, but Sam is pretty good at it and will hopefully have a lead in no time.

After a few hours, Sam pulls something up and I see him scoot closer to the screen. His eyes light up with while he scrolls through a news column reading. I wait eagerly for him to tell what it is about. "So I found 2-3 other leads, but this one-" He drags out while scrolling just a bit more "this one seems more promising."

"Well, what is it?" I ask quickly.

"So I looked into the house Rowena was staying in when we got to you. Turns out, it went into foreclosure over a year ago." He doesn't continue on though and stares off behind me. I turn to see what he is looking at, and see Dean drinking a beer in the door frame.

"Don't stop on my account." He snarls towards him.

Sam gives him a firm pout lip before bringing his attention back to me and the laptop "the man in charge of selling the property lives just a town over from it, we should talk to him." He tells me.

"How is that a lead?" I ask, not sure why we'd talk to him.

"Well, he was going to buy the house himself. He said so in an article just 3 months ago." Sam turns the screen so I can see the news article "while researching the home he learned that it was owned by his great grandfather. He wanted to keep it in the family and all. But then out of nowhere he puts it up for sale. Seems weird." Sam tells me.

"Maybe he saw how much maintenance a house like that would take and changed his mind." Dean adds on from the doorway.

"Or maybe he was forced to change hid mind." Sam returns back.

I bite my lower lip and respond "I agree with Dean, it seems far fetched but it can't hurt to look into." I look between the two brothers.

Dean snorts, not caring that I agreed with him and comes further into the room "so, were are we going?" He asks reaching Sam's side. He avoids making any kind of eye contact with me.

"Oklahoma." I say lowly, remembering all that happened there. It's not just the place where I learned my parents lied to me my whole life, but where I was drugged and attacked by someone I thought was a good person.

"Dean, you don't have to come with us." Sam tells him, closing the laptop now that Dean saw the article.

Dean snorts "Like I'm going to let you two off on your own to do God knows what."

"Oh come on, don't be paranoid, I'm still the same person!" I argue back to him.

"I'll believe that when I see it." He says back to me. "Don't forget your camo." He adds on before leaving to get his things.

I look to Sam who looks to me. Dean may have meant it in a rude way but I took it as a moment to reminisce. That night at Camo Bar was the first time Sam ever made a move on me. He danced with me and kissed me that night. It may have ended terrible after that, and things spiraled from there, but it's something I won't ever forget. I blush as Sam comes closer to me, his tall stature and calm composure causing my knees to shake. He lifts my head up further with his thumb and index finger. He leans down close to my lips and whispers "I'll take off yours, if you take off mine." and kisses me for just a moment before walking off.


	36. Chapter 36: Plans

"So, what do we know about this guy? I ask once we've been on the road a while.

Sam looks back and goes over everything he got while looking him up on his phone. "His name is Luke Dinners and he's a real estate agent in Oklahoma. He's gotten a few awards in that area but overall is a pretty lonely guy."

"Lonely?" I ask "how does that tie into anything?"

"Well, we don't exactly know what spell Rowena had you put on him. If he had any family, we could be dealing with more than just one person. But everything I found on the guy tells us it's just him." Sam explains to me.

I nod my head, happy to have someone here who's thinking properly. I can't help but notice Dean continuing to glare at me through the rear view mirror. It takes everything I have to ignore it and not yell at him with a snarky comment from the back seat. "Alright, that's good. Where do we find him?" I ask, continuing the conversation.

"We'll go to his office first thing in the morning. Dean and I will talk with him and you can go to his house and look for a hex bag there. When he eventually leaves we'll check for one there just to make sure we have something." He tells me.

"I'll go to the house with Jaclyn." Dean pipes up from where he was previously staying mute.

"No thanks, I'll be fine on my own." I retort back.

He snarls "I was telling, not asking."

He glares at me and I glare at him but I don't argue, knowing how much longer we have in the car ride together. "Okay, and once we find the hex bag, then what?" I ask. I know what I would usually do, but this is different. Something might of happened to this guy because of me. My brain running through all sorts of scenario's.

"We'll see what happened, figure out a way to undo whatever it is you did." Sam puts it simply, like it's all going to be easy and work out fine.

"It's a long shot." Dean huffs out from where he sits.

I roll my eyes "you didn't have to come Dean." He goes to speak up but I already know what he's doing to say so talk over him "ya, we know; you weren't going to let me go off on my own." My eyes roll again.

I can tell I annoyed him by finishing his sentence and he just puffs out some air and puts his attention back to the road. "We'll be there in a few hours Jaclyn, don't worry." Sam tries to encourage me. I give him a fake smile and a small head nod before laying my head against the leather and closing my eyes.

I wake up when the car door slams shut and I see Dean walking away. I turn my head to the passenger side and Sam is looking at me with a stupid grin "we're here." He says.

"What was that about?" I ask nodding my head behind me with a yawn.

Sam bites his lower lip before explaining "I think he may want to figure this out even more then we do."

"Pfft. Yah right!" I comment back.

Sam shrugs "let's get inside and figure this out, okay?" He asks with his perfect grin.

"Sure." I say back, wishing I could feel hopeful like he does. He opens the door for me and the two of us walk towards where Dean is now opening a door. We walk in silently while Sam sets up his laptop and Dean works at switching bullets in his gun "why are you putting witch killing bullets in there?" I ask him. As soon as the words come out, I realize he may be doing that so he can kill me. "Dean! What the hell?" I spit out, rage filling inside of me.

"Dean." Sam urges him to explain from behind me.

"Don't get your panties in a knot." He finally answers "If this is the guy Rowena set up, she may have tabs on him. If she figures out what were up to she may try to stop us."

"That won't work on her." I remind him.

He gives me a nasty glare "ya, no shit. But it'll slow her down enough for us to skip town." He elaborates.

I put my hands on my hips and keep my stare at him. This time it's me who has nothing to say back. Dean continues changing the bullets and I start to here the familiar sound of keys typing again. I turn towards Sam to see what I can do to help. "So, he'll be heading into his office in a few hours. I think Dean and I should hit him there, hard. Right when he gets in, he'll probably slip up and tell us something."

"Why are we going to treat him like he did something wrong?" I ask "isn't he the victim?"

"It's just how we do things." Dean responds back. Plopping down onto the bed and putting his arms behind his head "wake me up when it's time to go Sammy." he directs his brother closing his eyes to get some sleep.

I look to Sam for a better reason then that and he sort of shrugs "it's just, I was going through his bank accounts and he's come into a lot of money recently. More then what you'd get for commission on selling homes."

"So that means he's bad?" I ask him.

"No, but it means something. I don't know what but I'm not going to sit down and hold his hand if it is something and give him time and opportunity to get away." He explains.

"Fine." I say back, not liking it but knowing better then to argue. I go over and plop down on the other bed, taking a page out of Dean's book "wake me up when it's time, too." I say closing my own eyes. I'm not sure if I imagined it or not but it sounded like a small chuckle came from the other bed as I echoed his own words. I push the thought aside, knowing how angry Dean is with me, knowing it would take more then a repeat of his words to fix what I broke.


	37. Chapter 37: A Bread Crumb

I wake myself up out of my sleep and sit up quickly "Crap!" I mutter once upright, remembering only now something that happened awhile ago.

"What's with you?" Dean asks, now dressed in his suit.

I shake my head "who's Jeriah?" I ask, not knowing how to explain to them what happened and how I met them.

"Jeriah?" Sam comes out of the bathroom, pulling at his tie to adjust it. "Isn't that one of Castiel's angel friends?" He looks to his brother.

Dean nods back at him then directs his attention back to me "how do you know him?" He asks firmly, his voice low.

"He uhh.. He came to me, was looking for you two." I put it as simply as I can "I was told to tell you, but I forgot."

"You forgot!?" Dean spits with rage.

"Dean." Sam urges him to calm down, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Dean brushes it away "Don't tell me to calm down. One of Castiel's angel friends come looking for us, probably with information about where he is and you forgot to tell us?" His voice rings loud through the room.

I stand up, annoyed at his anger towards me "I was kind of busy having a worm all up in my brain, being electrocuted and having a mini heart attack. So please forgive me for forgetting something so important, I must straighten out my priorities." I return sarcastically to him, my voice as loud as his.

Sam tries to calm us both down "alright, enough! Jaclyn, what did he say?" He asks, stepping closer to me so I can't even see Dean behind him.

I force myself to look at him instead of through him at his brother "to tell you that Jeriah was looking for you. That's it."

"Where was this?" Dean asks from behind his brother.

I still keep my eyes trained on Sam when I answer him "when I went to the apartment of the women who killed her husband. I was searching and he just showed up. He was in a rush, wasn't very chatty."

"Damn it!" Dean grumbles moving from behind Sam and closer to me "that's all he said, was to tell us that he was looking for us?" He asks.

I nod and Sam turns his direction towards his brother "we can't just bail on this Dean. Why don't you go follow up on Jeriah and we'll take care of this here. We'll be fine." He pushes him, knowing that finding Castiel is more important to Dean then figuring out what I did.

Dean eyes him cautiously "I don't know." He simply says with an exhale.

"Really Dean, we have this. Go find Jeriah and see what he wanted from us." Sam encourages further.

"Fine." Dean quickly turns to grab his gun, his bag and keys "but you call me if this turns out to be somethin', got it?" He points a finger directly to Sam and freezes, waiting for him to agree.

"Of course." Sam obliges his command.

Dean looks for my acknowledgement as well "we will" I assure and he nods, turning and leaving the motel. Sam stares after him and I pull him form his thoughtful trance "you can go with him if you want, I'd understand."

"No. I want to be here, he'll be fine." He smiles softly when he turns back to me. "Let's get going." He nods to me and moves to his phone to call for a cab. "His house is only a few blocks from here, I can drop you off on the way to his office." He says putting his phone to his ear after searching for something "Hi, I need a cab at the Starlight Motel on 7" he tells whoever is on the other end. "Thanks." He hangs up.

"I can walk there, can head out now. Say, when are you going to tell me about Castiel and what happened to him?" I ask. I've been hanging around the Winchesters for months and they barely breathe his name. All hunters with a brain know the Winchester's were hanging out with an angel but since I've been around, he's been gone.

Sam shrugs "we don't really know what happened." He explains "I can go over it at dinner later, let's take care of this." He promises me.

"Alright. Call me if he leaves and I'll get outta the house. I'll let you know when I'm done." I lean up and kiss him on the cheek "stay safe." I tell him.

"Stay safe yourself." He smiles back with a wink.

I shake my head back at him and leave the motel room, taking my phone out of my pocket and inputting the house address to follow the directions.

Once I get to the house it's weirdly quiet. There's no neighbors out, no birds chipping and it just feels odd standing outside it. I slowly walk to the side of the house, knowing there wouldn't be anyone to answer if I knocked for show to appease any noisy neighbors. I go around the back and find the sliding glass door. I look down and notice the wood blocking it, so even if I did pick the lock it wouldn't open. I move over to the window a few feet away and hope it's unlocked. I could pick the lock to the front door, but I'd rather go in unseen. To my luck, the window is unlocked and I slide it up after removing the screen. I climb through the window after grabbing the lawn chair to stand on and put my foot into the sink below. Once inside, I look around the kitchen and notice nothing off but the same quietness I felt outside. I first go through the cabinets, looking behind dishes and pots and feeling around the sides and tops of them. After clearing the kitchen then the bathroom I move to his work room. I jiggle and break open the weak filing cabinet he has in the office. I start to push the files around to look behind them when I notice something strange. Towards the back of the files is a name I'm familiar with. "What the-" I stutter as I pull it out. I open the file and skim through the pages in front of me. My mouth hangs open as I slam the cabinet shut and whip around to leave the house the way I came in. As soon as I am out into the air again, I put the window back in place I pull out the cell phone and dial Sam's number.

I impatiently pace the backyard with the file still in my hand "Hello?" He asks once he picks up.

"You won't believe what I just found." I tell him in a hurry.

"What?" He asks.

I freeze where I am standing, still not sure what all of this means "a file with my mother's name on it."

"What? Are you sure?" He asks me.

I nod like he's standing in front of me "Juliet Howell. And that's not all.." I add on "that house was not only in his family, but in mine!"

"Are you saying that you and him are related?" He asks me.

I shrug "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Where are you?" I ask, walking now towards the front of the house. He tells me he's left the office a few minutes ago and is waiting for the cab to go back to the hotel. "I'll meet you there!" I say to him and hang up, walking quickly in that direction.


	38. Chapter 38: Relatives

"So this man is somehow related to you?" Sam asks looking at the file. I've been waiting for him to get back to the motel for 10 minutes, too afraid to actually look through it alone, afraid of what might be inside.

I bite my nails and shrug "maybe? Or he's lying about the house being in his family. I don't know! What do you see in there?" I ask him as he flips to another page.

He kind of shakes his head "nothing really, mostly tax documents and things like that."

"Wait, did you get anything from talking with him?" I ask, just now remembering where he was.

"Not really, he says the money was family money, someone died recently and he was the only relative to inherit it." Sam explains.

"Does he know who the relative was?" I ask him, not really getting behind that story.

He gives me a curt head shake and continues to review the file "So your mothers maiden name was Howell, and it looks like Luke's mothers maiden name was also Howell so it appears that your mother and Luke were aunt and nephew." He says slowly, trying to make sure he explains it right.

I scratch my head "so he is my cousin? I hurt my own cousin?" I ask, feeling a bit sick.

I never knew my mom had a sister or that I had other family. I take a seat, worrying about what I did and hold my stomach. Sam puts the file down, coming over to me and rests a hand on my shoulder "you don't know what you did to him, he seems to be okay Jaclyn, maybe the spell didn't work?" He offers the idea.

I look up to him, thinking about what he said and trying to believe it "maybe. I didn't know what I was doing, still learning. But don't you think Rowena would have known if it worked or not?" I question him, needing to know for sure.

"Maybe she did, and just let you believe you did something so that you'd feel bad, feel weakened?" He offers more ideas.

"I'm so confused. What did she want with me in the first place?" I ask out loud, not really needing an answer.

Sam pulls me back to our reality "well, we are going to figure it out. I say we go talk to him together, tell him who you are" I look at him like he's crazy, with wide eyes and a half open mouth. He holds his hand up "I meant family." He clarifies.

"Oh." I say, still feeling sick about that. I was so young when I lost my parents, I don't even know how to be in a family. "I didn't know my mother had a sister, do you think he knew?" I look to Sam, hoping he has an answer for me, knowing deep down I'd have to ask him.

He responds lowly "only Luke can tell you that."

I sigh and respond "well, let's go talk to him then." I stand up and go to move.

We get to the house and stand outside of it for awhile, Sam never never pressuring me to go inside. By the time I take another step forward towards the house it's dark. "You got this." I hear Sam urge me.

I continue in front and walk but before I can get to the front steps, the door swings open and Luke comes out holding the phone "Not another step closer or I'll call the cops!" He shouts loudly towards us.

Sam and I freeze and I can feel Sam's eyes on me, waiting for me to say something. When I don't, he speaks up "Luke? It's me, Sam." He calls to him.

"Why have you been standing outside my house? Huh? What do you want?" He yells back, shaking a bit.

I still can't say anything, frozen in time as I stare at the cousin I never knew I had. "We came to talk to you." Sam returns.

"No, no more talking! You're not in the FBI! I checked, now get off my property or I'll call the cops!" He continues shouting.

Sam grabs my arm lightly and says "okay, come on Jaclyn. Let's go." He tries to pull me back.

"Luke Dinners?!" I shout loudly back to him, my hazy focus finally coming back to me.

"Get off my property!" He shouts, putting the phone closer to himself to dial.

I shout quickly "I'm your cousin!"

He pauses but and hangs up the phone "I- I don't have any cousins." He says.

I nod, the frog in my throat heavy "your mom had a sister, she was my mother." I clarify.

He shakes his head "No, my aunt never had children. She was never married."

I correct him "I didn't even know my mom had a sister. I guess there a lot of secrets in our family. But I am your cousin Luke." I try to keep my voice from shaking.

"How- how do I know you're not lying?" He questions.

I say back "her name was Juliet Howell, have you heard that name before?" His eyes show some kind of recognition and his body postures turns less threatened. "She was my mother." I tell him, wanting answers.

He nods slowly, and steps back from his top step towards his door blinking a few extra times then normal "uhh, come in." He manages to get out while pushing his screen open with his back.

I eye Sam who nods to me and the two of us walk together into my cousins home.


	39. Chapter 39: Family Talk

"Can I uhh, get you anything?" He asks as we walk into his living room. I pretend I don't know where it is, although I was already in here.

"We're fine." I quickly get out, just wanting answers.

He nods, taking a seat and gesturing for us to do the same "have a seat."

"So you uhh, how'd you know Juliet Howell?" I ask him as my butt touches the cushion. He looks to Sam then to me, still wondering if all this is true. I decide to encourage him to talk to us by saying "I just found out about this like an hour ago, so it's as new to me as it is to you."

He bites his lower lip and nods before starting to say "my uhh, my mother had some photos of them as children. I found them when I was a teenager snooping around our attic." His eyes avert between the two of us before landing only on mine "when I asked what happened to her, she just went kind of frigid and told me she had to go away."

"Away?" I echo his word, not sure I understand what he means.

He shrugs but goes on "my mother said she was sick, and needed to go somewhere so people could help her. I just figured she was in the coo coo house."

I look over to Sam whose probably thinking the same thing I am, that my mother wasn't sick but she was powerful, a witch, and she went away to school for it. "What's your mom's name?" I ask him. He hesitates in telling me, not sure if he can really trust me. "I never knew she had a sister, I never knew I had any family after my mom and dad died."

He thinks about what I say before telling me "Margret Dinners, or Howell, I guess."

"Margret" I repeat the word, trying to think back of the few memory's I have of my family, wishing something would come of it and her name would be familiar.

"Why are you? How did you find all this out?" He asks me, starting to get more comfortable with the idea that I am his cousin.

Sam covers for us "well, we're recently engaged" he takes my hand, wanting to sell the lie "and Jaclyn really wanted family to be at our wedding. We decided to do the ancestry thing and well, here we are." He puts on a small fake smile to sell the story.

His eyebrows curl up as he looks skeptical "and you pretended to be an FBI agent and question me at my office. No, I don't think so. Does this have something to do with that red headed women?" he snaps trying to think of her name.

Sam and I say it together, a bit in shock "Rowena?"

"Yea, that's it. Rowena. You're working with her?" He asks, a bit more defensive now.

My eyes widen now, curling my own eyebrows when I return "working with her? What? No. How do you know her?" I push, my head starting to spin a bit now.

"How do you?" He asks back.

Although I want him to answer first, I decide to tell him somewhat of the truth, wanting to gain his trust back "she knew my mother. She told me she was my aunt."

"Aunt?" He spits out "like, your mother's sister?"

"More like best friend when they went.." Sam slightly elbows me in the side to stop me from saying what I was about to say "when they were away at school together."

He hums, thinking over this new information "Rowena came to me over a year ago, telling me I was going to inherit some property from some distant family member. I was skeptical at first, but everything seemed to fit." I just nod, waiting for him to go on "I was excited to have something that belonged to my family. I was preparing to remodel it, but then I just, I just put it up for sale."

"Why?" I ask, biting my lower lip.

He shrugs "didn't really want it anymore. I just woke up one morning out of my sleep and decided I didn't want anything to do with that house anymore."

I can see him thinking, his eyes fluttering off my face and to something else as he thinks "what is it?" Sam asks him.

"It's weird, I was getting ready to pack everything up and move but then I just didn't want it. I don't remember why I changed my mind either." He explains.

I look to Sam, wondering if this is the spell Rowena had me cast. "You know, I could really use a glass of water." I smile at him.

He nods, standing up "sure, I'll be right back."

"Do you think that was the spell Rowena had me do, doesn't seem all dark and evil." I whisper to Sam when he is out of the room.

He shrugs and whispers back "I mean, the timeline fits but a spell that made him change his mind, it's not really her style." He agree's with me.

I shake my head "there's gotta be something more to it then that." I say back.

"But what?" He adds on, Luke walking back into the room with three glasses of water.

He places them down on the table "here you go." He says then sits back down "you know, I'm still very confused as to why you are here and why you lied to me."

"Did you ever see Rowena again after she told you about the house?" I ask him, avoiding his accusations for the moment.

He doesn't catch on to my elusive switch in conversation and tells us "yes, after I put it on the market. She came to me to ask why I would do such a thing and I just told her the same thing I told you, that I woke up the day before and didn't want it anymore."

"And that was all?" Sam questions.

He nods "she had a weird smile on her face about it, but yes, that was it."

"Luke, did your mom ever tell you where my mother was sent off to?" I question, wanting to know if he knows anything about witches.

So far nothing in our conversation is leading me to believe so, but I have to know if he's someone I can trust. I mean, he is the only blood family I have left. He responds "just that she went away to a school where she could be helped, I guess she had some issues."

"Issues?" I ask him, hoping he can elaborate.

He exhales and says "when my mother was dying, she told me some weird things. That her sister was a witch, she would play mean pranks on her as a kid, her parents didn't know what to do with her. A lot of things that are virtually impossible."

"Huh." I hum out "so, your mom was sick?" I question, wondering kind of illness.

He looks down at his glass of water "yes, she had brain cancer, took her rather quickly."

"I'm sorry." I tell him, truly meaning it. "Did she say anything else?" I ask, wanting to know everything.

He shakes his head "no, she was pretty out of it at the end. I tried to do some research after she passed away, to see if I could get a hold of her sister, but there was nothing." He then turns to ask me "do you know where you're mother was sent off too, what was wrong with her?" He asks.

Sam and I share another glance, and I lie quickly "she went to a boarding school in England."

"So she was sent away?" He says more to himself then others "I can't believe all of this."

"It's a small world." I return with a small smile, wanting to get out of there and talk to Sam without having to whisper everything. "Luke, I'm sorry, but I'm feeling a bit sick right now. Would it be alright if I give you a call sometime soon, so we can talk again?"

He straightens up in his chair and smiles "I would like that, it'll be great to get to know my cousin." He stands up to move and writes down his number on a piece of paper. "It's been a long afternoon." He says after he hands it to me and walks us to the door..

"It really has." I respond, turning to smile at him and say goodbye. We stand awkwardly for a moment not sure how to say goodbye.

Luckily, Sam steps in, and offers his hand for Luke to shake "it was great talking to you Luke. We will see you soon."

Luke takes his hand and shakes it, I then put my hand out and shake it as well, not feeling comfortable enough to leave with a hug "i'll call you soon." I assure him before we exit the house and head back to the motel.


End file.
